Nacida de la Oscuridad
by SylysYaoiLover
Summary: Siempre fui diferente a los demás niños y niñas… pero yo… no sabía que podía ser tan diferente… demasiado para mi gusto. Ahora lo se, pero por ello… mi familia a tenido que pagar las consecuencias. Pero se… que esto ha sido culpa de esas personas…
1. Inicio

Y aquí estoy otra vez, haciendo la misma rutina de cada día. 1. Levantarme, cepillarme, desayunar y alistarme para el colegio; 2. Pasar el día intentado evitar demasiado contacto con otros niños o niñas; 3. Irme directo a casa junto con mi padre; 4. Hacer las tareas; y 5. Pasar el resto del día haciendo cualquier cosa… menos salir a la calle

No entiendo porque mis padres hacen esto, cuando les pregunto me salen con evasivas o explicaciones que no entiendo! Pero bueno… ya me acostumbre, aunque es un poco aburrido… por Dios solo tengo 11 años! Buuuuhhhh…

-Kairi mi amor, estas bien?- Me llamo mi mamá, su nombre es Lidia, tiene 23 años y es muy amable

-Si mamá, estoy bien, porque?- Le dije volteándola a ver

-No nada, solo que has estado 2 horas viendo por la ventana al vacio- Me respondió con una de sus cálidas sonrisas, jaja! De verdad adoro a mi madre -Incluso te tome una foto y ni te inmutaste jajaja!- Excepto cuando me hace esas bromas

-Espera que?! Mamá borra esa foto! Plis!- Dije sin alzar demasiado la voz, corriendo hacia mi mamá quien sostenía la cámara

-Jajaja! Nop, tendrás que atraparme primero!- Dijo mi mamá corriendo con la cámara en manos, evitando que yo la agarrase

-Jajaja ven aquí!- Dije corriendo tras ella. Estuvimos corriendo un buen rato por casi toda la casa, hasta que mi mamá choco con mi papá y yo con ellos, cayéndonos todos al suelo

-Ajajajaja! Pero que hacen?- Nos pregunto papá mientras intentaba levantarse un poco, él se llama Edén, tiene 25 años y es bastante alegre y pacifico

-Yo perseguía a mamá para que borrara la foto que me tomo- Le explique riendo un poco

-Ooooh, vamos cariño! Te vez muy linda así!- Dijo mostrándome la foto. Bueno, hay que admitir que me veo un poco bien

-Valla! Es cierto- Dijo mi papá viéndola

-Mami! Papi! Hermana!- Grito mi hermano menor corriendo hacia nosotros y tirándose encima mío, tumbándonos otra vez, mi hermano se llama Lexi, tiene 7 años y es muy simpático.

Tal fue la impresión de la nueva caída que por un momento nos quedamos en silencio y al rato

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Nos echamos a reír. Todos los días eran así, siempre riendo y pasándola bien! Eso era algo que me gustaba, aunque todavía seguía latente en mi cabeza, esa pregunta que me hacía cada día…

Porque mis padres me dicen que soy muy diferente a los otros niños y niñas?

**Continuara…**


	2. Día Agitado!

Kairi ya estaba en el colegio otra vez, aunque no se emocionaba ni nada, ya que no tenía amigos o amigas.

Al rato su mamá se despidió de ella con un beso en la frente y le recordó que no tuviera demasiado contacto de cualquier tipo con los demás, así que Kairi simplemente dio un asentamiento con la cabeza y se fue directo a su salón

Al llegar estaban la mayoría de sus compañeros, pero esto no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Algunos le saludaron y ella les contestaba con un simple "Hola", otros no le decían nada y solo la miraban, y otros simplemente la ignoraban

Kairi se sentó en casi lo último de la clase cerca de la ventana. Y se quedo ahí por un buen rato mirando al patio, hasta que sintió un toque en su hombro y volteo para mirar

-Hola Kairi!- le saludo Antonia, ella tenía 10 años y era muy alegre, a Kairi le agradaba aunque no lo demostraba, pero el problema es que ella se imponía como un obstáculo cuando se le pegaba como un chicle.

-Ah… Hola Antonia- le dijo con simpleza para no hacer que Antonia se emocionara y se pusiera a hablar con ella como cotorra y tampoco se quedara junto a ella

Kairi a todo y todo, quería amigos, pero si sus padres le dijeron que no debía estar demasiado con otros niños y niñas por su bien, tenía que acatar su pedido. Al menos sus padres nunca le mintieron, así que si le decían algo, ella les obedecía tranquilamente

Antonia ya iba a decir algo más cuando la profesora entro y pidió a los estudiantes sentarse en su sitio respectivo, por lo tanto Antonia fue corriendo a su sitio, no sin antes mirar de reojo a Kairi

-Muy bien, Buenos Días!- Dijo la profesora Débora y era una mujer muy cariñosa. Aunque a Kairi nunca se sintió del todo bien junto a esa profesora, no sabía porque

-Buenos Días Profesora!- Respondieron los alumnos

-Por favor saquen su cuaderno de Lengua- Dijo mientras se comenzaba a instalar en su escritorio

Ya después de una hora llego el desayuno.

Kairi cogió su comida y se fue con los demás al comedor. Cuando llegaron se sentó lo más rápido posible alejada de los otros niños y niñas y comenzó a abrir su comida, pero sobre todo, esperaba que Antonia no la encontrara, no es porque no le agradara ni nada, pero ya se metió en problemas 4 vez por las ocurrencias de esa niña.

-Kairi!- Pero hoy no era un día de suerte buena…

Kairi se dio un susto de buena muerte ya que Antonia había aparecido de la nada y se empezaba a sentar junto a ella

-Eh Kairi! Por que siempre estas sola?- Pregunto sacando su comida

A Kairi no le gustaba mentir, pero no podía decir la verdadera razón o los profesores iban a tomarla con sus padres -Porque es más tranquilo estar sola- dijo monótonamente mientras que por dentro lloraba a cantaros, ya que la vez pasada que estuvo con Antonia unos niños le molestaron y ella les arrojo comida empezando una guerra de comida, al final culparon a Antonia pero Kairi se vio implicada solo por el echo de haber estado junto a ella… o más bien Antonia junto a ella. 1. Término llena de comida; 2. Tuvo que limpiar el desastre ocasionado junto a Antonia; 3. Recibió un pequeño regaño de sus padres. Así que esperaba que esta vez no ocurriera nada

-Pero… eso es un poco… aburrido, no?- dijo comiéndose un plátano

_-No me digas- _Pensó Kairi sarcásticamente -No… para nada- Dijo Kairi y no volvió a abrir la boca para hablar con Antonia, ya que esta se percato que le dijo más de una oración y empezó a hablar como cotorra. Kairi la ignoraba olímpicamente lo mejor posible queriendo darse una bofetada por haber respondido.

Luego del desayuno ya todos estaban en sus salones y Kairi tenía una pequeña aura de depresión por que después de la "conversación" con Antonia, ya solo escuchaba "Blah blah blah"

-Ok, niños, ya que desayunamos y descansamos, por favor saquen su cuaderno de Matemática, hoy haremos un debate con respecto a los ejercicios que les mande el Lunes- Explico la profesora -Por favor pónganse en parejas-

_-Ok, definitivamente esto ya es maldad!- _Inquirió Kairi por que sabía perfectamente quién sería su pareja. Una niña de nombre Lisa se le venía acercando _-1… 2…- _pensaba Kairi y cuando Lisa ya estuvo a punto de decirle algo _-y 3-_ Antonia apareció de repente empujando con la cadera a Lisa mandándola a "volar"

-Hola Kairi!- Le saludo nuevamente -Ya que nadie más quiere ser tu pareja lo seré yo!- Dijo sentándose a su lado

_-__**Es enserio**__?! __**Quitaste**__ del camino a Lisa! Quién __**venía**__ para pedir ser mi __**pareja**__!-_ pensó con un tic en el ojo, mientras veía a Lisa en otra mesa casi en K.O

El debate paso como si hubiesen sido 1000 horas para Kairi y cuando acabo estuvo a punto de dar saltos de alegría pero se contuvo. Aunque la mala suerte de Kairi al parecer todavía no acababa…

**Clase de Educ. Física:**

Competencia en parejas + Se le aproximaba un niño (Alejandro) + Aparecía Antonia y lo mandaba a volar pidiendo ser su pareja = Tortura

**Computación:**

Clase practica en parejas + Se le aproximaba una niña (Liliana) + Aparecía Antonia y la mandaba a volar pidiendo ser su pareja = Tortura!

**Artística:**

Dibujar a su compañero/a (en pareja) + Se le aproximaba una niña (Anna) + Aparecía Antonia y la mandaba a volar pidiendo ser su pareja = **Tortura!**

Al final del día Kairi termino con más que cansancio mental y físico. En la clase de Educ. Física, Antonia se puso a correr muy rápido para ganar la carrera llevándose a arrastras a Kairi. En la clase de Computación, accidentalmente por aburrimiento se puso a jorungar, daño el mouse y Kairi se apresuro para arreglarlo antes de que el profesor Daniel se diera cuenta. Y en la clase de Artística, la obligo a posar para el dibujo y como le cayó una gota de pintura a otro compañero hicieron guerra de pintura… y Kairi estaba en la línea de fuego

Kairi estaba caminando tambaleándose con el cuerpo adolorido, con cara de pocos amigos y con el cabello un poco lleno de pintura. Mientras iba en sus cavilaciones noto a su padre en la entrada

-Ah! Hola Kai… ri?- Dijo su papá cuando se percato de la pinta que llevaba su hija

-Nada de comentarios- Menciono cortante, llevándose a su papá de la chaqueta hacia casa

Al llegar a casa le dio explicaciones a sus padres de porque estaba así, luego se fue a bañar, hacer sus deberes, comer la cena y por fin tirarse como un saco de papas en su cama, quedándose dormida de inmediato…

-Cariño…- Dijo Lidia parada en el marco de la puerta viendo hacía las escaleras

-Si… lo se…- Menciono Edén sentado en el sofá algo serio y preocupado

-Que vamos a hacer?- Pregunto acercándose a su marido

-No se… pero esto no puede seguir así… ya esta cerca su cumpleaños y no nos podemos dar este lujo- Explico Edén abrazando a Lidia

**Continuara…**

**Notas de autor:**

Hola! :D

Quisiera decir algo que no dije en el cap. anterior por que se me olvido poner las notas de autor :P

Este fanfic es **100% original**, si tiene algún parecido a cualquier otra historia, **es pura coincidencia**. Todos los personajes son ficticios. Particularmente a mi no me gusta cuando veo un fanfic plagiado, por lo tanto yo no plagueo porque **esta mal**. Así que por lo tanto por favor **nada de plagio**! Porque me veré forzada a **cancelar el fic** :(

Otra cosa, es que **actualizare el fic** **cuando pueda**, ya que soy de las que si se ponen a decir que actualizare tal día, o no lo actualizo por falta de tiempo o cualquier otra cháchara XD pero tranquis que actualizare bastante seguido :)

Gracias por leer el fic, por favor dejen algún comentario sugerencias, ideas, tomatazos, gatos(?)… cualquier cosa es bienvenida (eso si, sin falta de respeto)

Matta-ne Nya :3


	3. Una amiga!

Ya habían pasado 4 días desde el mal día de Kairi, y esta estaba más que feliz puesto que su cumpleaños estaba cerca… claro que esto sería mucho más hermoso si Antonia no le pusiera las cosas difíciles. Extrañamente Antonia descubrió cuando era el cumpleaños de Kairi y desde entonces no ha parado ni un minuto de hablar de ello.

-Y bueno! Es increíble que ya este cerca tu cumpleaños! Y que te parece? El mío también esta cerca! Yo cumplo el 13 de Junio! Jajaja! Ya vas a cumplir 12 años!- Decía con emoción

_-Como se entero de mi cumpleaños?... y mi edad?!-_ Pensaba una y otra vez Kairi con cara de poker face oyendo la avalancha de comentarios de Antonia -Ok… ya basta!- Pidió con lágrimas en los ojos

-Eh? Que pasa?- Pregunto Antonia extrañada

-Antonia… es muy lindo de tu parte que estés tan feliz por mí pero… A veces quiero un poco de espacio y no me lo das- dijo algo apenada, sabiendo que eso no era del todo cierto.

-Ah… B-bueno es que… siempre estás sola y… te veo muy triste…- Aclaro algo triste -Por ello… Me gustaría ser tu amiga! Para que nunca estés sola!- Dijo firmemente

Ante esto Kairi se sintió muy feliz y alagada pero…

"**Por favor Kairi, no tengas mucho contacto de cualquier tipo con otros niños o niñas"**

Sus padres le dijeron eso… y si permitía a Antonia ser su amiga… eso querría decir que tendría que desobedecer la petición de sus padres

-Yo…- No sabía que decir, que excusa inventar

-Por favor Kairi! Te prometo que seré la mejor, mejor amiga que puedas tener en toda tu vida! Por favor!- Pidió insistentemente

-Yo…- _-Y si… y si le digo que si?... pero, mis padres se enojarían… pero… yo…-_ Kairi se seguía debatiendo… hasta que por fin tomo una decisión. Miro a los ojos a Antonia, tomo aire y -Esta bien- acepto

Antonia no pudo con la alegría y dio un grito de emoción, para luego colgarse y abrazar a Kairi.

Kairi se sentía bien, pero también mal ya que había decidido no obedecer a sus padres… como se los diría ahora? Se cuestionaba Kairi, aunque de ver lo feliz que se veía Antonia y lo feliz que se sentía ella misma por tener a su primera amiga, no pudo evitar decidir…

_-Tal vez… solo no les cuente este pequeño detalle-_

El resto del día Kairi y Antonia se la pasaron juntas, conociéndose un poco más. Kairi se dio cuenta que Antonia no era tan habladora, ella solo lo hacía antes para sacarle un tema de conversación o algo por pequeño que fuese. Y Antonia se dio cuenta de que Kairi era más alegre de lo que demostraba.

Así pasaron su día las dos nuevas amigas, riéndose, divirtiéndose, jugando, conversando, etc. Las dos lo pasaron muy bien.

Al final del colegio, Kairi se despidió de Antonia mientras que su padre todavía no llegaba y se fue corriendo a la entrada para esperar a su padre, mientras dejaba a Antonia atrás.

-Ya puedes salir- Dijo en el mismo sitio con una sonrisa muy tierna, pero se notaba algo más en ella

-… Veo que lo lograste eh?- Dijo una persona saliendo de su escondite

-Sip… pero… estás segura que de verdad es ella?- Dijo borrando la sonrisa mirando a los verdosos ojos de aquella persona

-Estoy segura… te darás cuenta cuando cumpla los 12 años- Dijo sonriendo cínicamente

-Ummm… Bueno… Jajaja! No puedo esperar más para ello!... Bueno ya me voy! Nos vemos!- Dijo despidiéndose al ver que ya llegaban a recogerla

Cuando ya se había ido, aquella persona tuvo la última palabra -Estoy segura... de que esto… **será perfecto**- Dijo con una mirada macabra y una sonrisa horrible

**Continuara…**

**Notas de autor:**

Por favor perdonen mi incompetencia y también mi falta de compromiso! T.T Se que dije que iba a actualizar seguido, pero 1. Me agarro una tos horrible, haciéndome perder la inspiración (me bloquee); y 2. Estuve muy ocupada con eso de las tareas, pruebas, etc.; Así que por ello mañana o el Domingo subiré otro cap.! O`w´O

Por cierto! A partir de ahora, en cada cap. pondré preguntas! Si quieren pueden responderla, y si es así, creare un dibujo dedicado a los que respondieron correctamente! :D

**Preguntas:**

1. Quién será es la misteriosa persona?

2. Que sucederá cuando Kairi cumpla los 12 años?

Matta-ne Nya! :3


	4. Un problema

Ya habían pasado semanas desde que Antonia y Kairi se hicieron amigas. Kairi todavía seguía mal por el asunto de ocultarles "ese" pequeño detalle a sus padres, no quería que se enojaran, pero tampoco quería perder la única amiga que tenía.

-Eh! Kairi!- Le susurro Antonia sacando a Kairi de sus cavilaciones

-Eh? Que pasa?- Le respondió en voz baja, ya que estaban en el salón teniendo clases y la profesora les llamaría la atención si las descubría

-No, nada. Solo que hace más de 20 minutos estás en la misma posición viendo por la ventana a la nada- Le explico

_-Eh? 20 minutos? Woa nuevo record en la escuela-_ Pensó sarcásticamente

-Que te sucede? Te sientes mal? Te preocupa algo?- Pregunto preocupada

-No, no que va… solo estaba pensando en algunos... problemas de matemática que aún no he resuelto- Dijo un poco nerviosa, ya que mentía, aunque la parte de que le quedaban problemas de matemática sin hacer no era tan falsa

-Oh… bueno… Si quieres yo te ayudo a hacerlos!- Menciono muy feliz

-Gracias!- Respondió con una sonrisa

-Auch!- Se quejaron las dos niñas por un golpe en la cabeza

-Niñas… Por favor presten atención a la clase, ya tendrán tiempo para hablar después…- Dijo la profesora Débora. Las niñas se quedaron calladas y no volvieron a hablar más, ya que no querían ser reprendidas de nuevo.

Por otra parte Kairi pudo sentir las miradas de algunos de sus compañero, al parecer estaban sorprendidos de que por primera vez la regañaran.

-Muy bien! Terminamos!- Dijo Kairi alegre -Muchas gracias Antonia!- Le agradeció muy contenta. A lo que Antonia respondió con una simple sonrisa.

Ya estaban en el recreo así que se habían dispuesto a terminar los problemas de matemáticas y así poder jugar un poco.

-Muy bien! Y ahora a que juga- Se cortó Antonia, mirando hacia un poco más atrás de Kairi

-Eh? Que pasa?- Menciono para girarse y mirar hacia donde miraba Antonia: Unos niños junto a una niña. La niña se llama Liliatt y los niños, quienes eran sus "secuaces", eran Franco, Marcus, y Grey, el último apodado Brutus, por ser el más grande del grupo. Liliatt era la "princesa" del salón y los niños eran los busca pleitos de salón por lo que la mayoría se alejaba.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya! Miren a quienes tenemos aquí… La cotorra- dijo Liliatt mirando a Antonia -Y la inadaptada- Dijo mirando a Kairi

-Como?! Kairi no es ninguna inadaptada!- Dijo Antonia molesta por el comentario -Que quieres Liliatt?! No te hemos hecho nada para que nos molestes! Así que por favor retírate!- Volvió a decir un poco más calmada -Además por que ahora tú-

-Que me retire yo? No, no, no, no… **Ustedes** son las que se deben **largar** de aquí, este sitio es **mío**- Dijo con superioridad interrumpiendo a Antonia

-Que? Desde cuando?- Dijo Kairi algo indignada

-Desde ahora… Así que mejor se van volando- Menciono de manera odiosa mirando de pies a cabeza a Kairi, como si la examinara y le dijera con la mirada "Soy mejor, más bonita, más inteligente y más increíble que tú"

-No puedes! Este espacio es libre, así que puede ocuparlo cualquiera!- Le contesto Kairi

-Cállate de una vez boba!- Le dijo Marcus, parándose en frente de ella

-Oye! déjala en paz!- Se fue a entrometer Antonia

-Tu te callas y te quedas quieta mocosa!- Le contesto de manera irrespetuosa y la empujo tumbándola al suelo.

-Agh!- Se quejo

-Antonia!- Miro a Antonia en el piso, quién se había provocado raspones en las manos y los codos por la caída. Luego volvió la mirada a Marcus viéndolo mal -Estúpido no vuelvas a hacer eso!- Le grito pegándole en el hombro a Marcus

-AGH!- Grito Marcus. Kairi sintió ella misma ese golpe más fuerte de lo que debía ser… sentía algo muy extraño dentro de sí… algo que la movía a ser muy agresiva… pero… no era enojo u odio… entonces que?...

-Vaya! Además de inadaptada eres agresiva!- Dijo Liliatt fingiendo sorpresa, de paso deteniendo a Franco quién también iba a meterse -… Bueno ya me canse… Brutus sácalas de mi vista!- Dijo dándole la orden a Brutus y este sin peros, acato la orden. Tomo a Antonia y a Kairi de la camisa y se las llevo, mientras estás pataleaban.

-Auch!- Se quejaron ambas al ser tiradas al suelo sin ninguna delicadeza.

Kairi miraba mal a Liliatt por lo grosera que fue, luego vio a Antonia centrando su atención en los raspones.

-Esa tonta! Le voy a dar una lección!- Dijo Antonia llena de coraje

-Déjala Antonia- La detuvo

-Pero!-

-Son mucho más importantes tus raspones que ella!- Le dijo Kairi decidida

-…- Antonia se calmo y asintió con la cabeza

Las niñas fueron a unos lavados que quedaban cerca y ahí Antonia se lavo los raspones, para luego ponerse unas curitas que Kairi había traído.

-Gracias… por que traes curitas?- Le dijo Antonia

-Bueno… Digamos que me di cuenta de que eres "propensa" a tener accidentes- Le explico Kairi asiendo el ademán de entre comillas

-Jajaja! Es cierto!- Se rio apenada de lo torpe que podía llegar a ser. Las dos se echaron a reír olvidando lo que les acababa de ocurrir, cuando de repente sonó la campana anunciando el final del recreo. -Lo mejor será volver al salón antes que la profe!- Dijo Antonia -Echamos una carrera?- le propuso a Kairi quién acepto felizmente

Mientras desde lejos Liliatt miraba a las dos amigas con rabia, en especial a Kairi -Estúpida Kairi… Te odio!- Mascullo entre dientes apretando sus manos y dientes -Juro que te la quitare!- Dijo molesta pateando una piedra la cual dio a una pared revotando y le dio en la frente a Marcus, pero poco le importo eso.

Otro día escolar se había terminado, Antonia y Kairi se despidieron y esta se fue a la entrada a esperar a su padre.

Luego de un rato largo de espera, su padre por fin había llegado, Kairi corrió a abrazarlo muy contenta para luego irse con él caminando a casa, mientras conversaban amenamente sobre el día de cada uno… aunque claro, Kairi tuvo que inventarse algunas cosas sobre su día

Ya después de haber llegado a casa, Kairi saludo a su madre y a su hermanito. El resto del día transcurrió tranquilo para todos, pero no tanto para Kairi ya que esta se sentía muy mal todavía por ocultarles la verdad a sus padres, se estaba sintiendo cada vez más fatal.

Con un montón de pensamientos negativos en la cabeza, Kairi no podía parar de revolcarse en su cama intentando de alguna manera despejarse de ese sentimiento tan incómodo. Hasta que se callo de lleno al piso

-Owwwww!- Se quejo amargamente, para luego dar un gran suspiro quedándose tirada en el suelo de madera fría. Paseo su mirada por toda su habitación hasta que callo en el calendario, dándose cuenta de algo -Mi cumpleaños…- susurro para sí. Estuvo tan preocupada por lo de Antonia y sus padres, que se olvido de su cumpleaños. Kairi se paro del suelo acercándose a la pared donde reposaba el calendario -Faltan 5 días…- Dijo un poco perdida, habían pasado no más de 4 segundos cuando Kairi se dio cuenta de algo **muy importante** -Oh no… mi cumpleaños!- Dijo sabiendo lo que vendría -Antonia… Oh no! Que voy a hacer?! Ella sabe cuando es y de seguro que querrá venir! Pero si viene… mis padres lo descubrirán todo! Y encima Antonia se enterara de que la he mantenido oculta a mis padres! Ohhhhhh! Que voy ha hacer ahora?!- Se preocupo aún más. Cuando Kairi solo quería un poco de paz mental, le daban otro problemas más del que preocuparse

Ya eran las 12:21 pm y Kairi no podía dormirse -Seguro que tendré ojeras en la mañana…- Menciono al aire, de los problemas que todo esto implicaba no podía dormir, ya que intentaba buscar una solución que no empeorara las cosas.

Paso unos 34 minutos cavilando hasta que tuvo una idea -Eso… eso es! Eso lo solucionara todo!- Dijo con entusiasmo viendo esa idea como una pequeña gran ventana hacia la solución de este problema. Y con esta idea en mente por fin pudo conciliar el sueño un poco más tranquila. Solo había que esperar hasta mañana.

**Continuara…**

**Notas de autor:**

Ok, estoy subiendo esto a como las 11 de la noche pero cumplí! Lo subi el Domingo!... Ok me confieso, tuve todo el día para hacer el cap. pero la flojera del domingo se me pego -_-U Buano! Espero que les este gustando el fic y espero que lo sigan leyendo! :D Aunque me animaría un poquito más que dejaran algún comentario TvT Pero bueno no me quejo :)

**Preguntas:**

1. Que creen que fue lo que sintió Kairi, cuando lastimaron a Antonia?

2. A que se refería Liliatt cuando dijo "Juro que te la quitare"?

3. Cual creen que fue la idea de Kairi, como "solución" a su problema?

Matta-ne Nya! :3


	5. Mentiras e Ira

Ya pasados los 4 días ya era el cumpleaños de Kairi, ella estaba algo ansiosa y nerviosa, además de que esperaba que su plan funcionase de maravilla. Pensaba todo el camino al colegio Kairi, mientras iba acompañada de su muy alegre madre. Que en la mañana, toda su familia la había despertado muy alegre dándole las felicitaciones y esas cosas, como hacían en todos sus cumpleaños.

* * *

><p>-Muy bien alumnos vayan a desayunar- Anuncio la profesora Débora, después de que el timbre sonó. Cuando la mayoría ya había salido, detuvo un momento a Kairi -Kairi, te sientes bien?- Le pregunto.<p>

-Si profesora, no se preocupe- Dijo con una sonrisa falsa y nerviosa. La razón de esto, es que Kairi se había pasado toda la mañana tosiendo fuertemente y fingiendo un estado enfermo y deteriorado, puesto que todo esto era parte de su plan.

-Bien, entonces ve a comer, si te sientes peor avísame por favor- Le dijo la profesora con una sonrisa cálida.

-Eh, si claro- Menciono y termino la conversación. Kairi salió presurosa del salón escapando rápidamente de la mirada de la profesora, que sin lugar a dudas, no le daba mucha confianza. Más bien, sentía que era mejor no estar cerca de ella, aunque Kairi no entendía el porque de esto, la profesora Débora era muy amigable y cariñosa, pero aún así, había algo en ella que no le agradaba.

Fue tanta la cavilación de Kairi que no se dio cuenta de que había salido sin esperar a Antonia.

-Kairi!- Le llamo Antonia saliendo del salón, a lo que Kairi se volteo a ver -Hey! Que te pasa? Has estado tosiendo toda la mañana y no te ves muy bien!- Dijo Antonia muy preocupada.

-Nada, nada! Solo que ayer cuando llovió me moje y pesque un resfriado- Aclaro Kairi, lo cual no era mentira ya que si había llovido el día anterior y también se había mojado, pero no pesco ningún resfriado.

-Jo que lástima! Y eso que hoy es tu cumpleaños!- Dijo Antonia haciendo un puchero. Kairi se rio ante esto y se fueron a desayunar tranquilas.

* * *

><p>El día estaba transcurriendo bien y en especial con respecto a su plan, ya había convencido del todo a Antonia con que estaba enferma, puesto que cada vez que tenía oportunidad, se hacía ver peor en estado de salud. Incluso 3 profesores le habían preguntado por su salud y todo, pero Kairi decidió poner la situación en la menor gravedad posible para que no pasarán a mayores y sus padres se enterasen de todo. Pero por otro lado, todo esto no sentaba nada bien al ánimo de Antonia y Kairi lo sabía.<p>

-Oye Kairi…- Le llamo Antonia algo desanimada.

-Si Antonia?- Le correspondió el llamado.

-Dime… si estás enferma… eso significa que no podrás celebrar… tu cumpleaños verdad?- Dijo con la cabeza gacha. A Kairi esto le rompía el alma, pero no quería perder a su amiga, así que debía hacer esto.

-Creo… creo que no podre…- Dijo bajando la cabeza, más por no verle la cara a Antonia que por fingir.

-Entonces… no podre ir a tu casa…- Dijo Antonia, que sin saber, le dio un empujón a Kairi para que prosiguiera con la mentira.

-No… me temo que no… es que veraz… cuando me enfermo mi mamá es muy… delicada y me deja en cama…- Aclaro Kairi.

-Valla… es una lástima…- Dijo Antonia un poco más desanimada.

-Si… Pero no te preocupes!... Estoy segura que mi próximo cumpleaños lo celebraremos juntas- Le dijo con intenciones a animarla y zanjar un poco el tema. Y esto le funciono perfectamente.

* * *

><p>Cuando por fin había acabado las horas del colegio, Kairi se despidió brevemente de Antonia, a quién casualmente le vinieron a recoger antes y esto, le venia de perlas a Kairi.<p>

Una vez que Antonia se fue, Kairi dejo d fingir un poco, y cuando llego su padre intento irse lo más rápido posible con él a su casa.

-Hey! Como le va a mi preciosa cumpleañera!- Le recibió su mamá abrazándola en cuanto llegaron.

-Hola mamá!- Dijo Kairi y se dejo abrazar, recibiendo un abrazo de su papá también, y sin que nadie se diese cuenta, su hermanito salió de la nada.

-Feliz cumple Kairi!- grito y se les abalanzó a los tres, que por evitar que el niño se callera de bruces al suelo, se cayeron los tres junto al pequeño. Esto los hizo mirarse entre sí y luego echarse a reír por un buen rato.

-Jajaja! Bueno, bueno! Ya esta!... Kairi será mejor que te vallas a bañar y cambiar si?- Le dijo su mamá, a lo que Kairi asintió y se fue a su cuarto.

En el cuarto Kairi se echo en la cama, estaba agotada de tanto fingir. 1. Tenía que concentrarse más en fingir su resfriado que en otras cosas; 2. El echo de que varios se hayan estado preocupando por nada, le hacía sentir muy mal moralmente; y 3. El estar fingiendo toser, le dejo la garganta algo dolida e irritada.

-Uff… bueno, espero que todo ya haya acabado…- se dijo Kairi para pararse e ir a darse un buen y merecido baño, ya que apestaba un poco.

* * *

><p>La noche ya estaba presente y con esto también la celebración del cumpleaños de Kairi.<p>

-Muy bien cumpleañera! Es hora de que empecemos los juegos!- Anuncio su padre con entusiasmo.

-Si!... Pero que no se te suban los sumos a la cabeza que este año tampoco me podrás vencer!- Dijo Kairi retando a su padre.

-Ha si? Pues veamos quién es el mejor!- Acepto el reto.

Entre padre e hija se dieron miradas competitivas y así iniciaron los juegos.

* * *

><p>Ya este era el octavo juego e iban empatados.<p>

-Muy bien el siguiente juego será… Lanza- Lidia no pudo terminar ya que el sonido del timbre le interrumpió. Esto sin ninguna razón aparente hizo estremecer a Kairi, y tuvo un mal presentimiento. -Jo que raro… quien será?- Dijo dispuesta a pararse a atender pero Kairi se le adelanto.

-Yo atiendo!- Dijo Kairi nerviosa y fue corriendo rápido antes de que surgiera alguna incógnita.

Kairi sentía que algo muy malo iba a pasar al abrir la puerta, por lo que se detuvo un momento antes de abrirla, no quería. Pero el sonido del timbre la obligo a abrir la puerta. Kairi abrió la puerta despacio y con algo de miedo. Y al abrirla por completo se quedo congelada en su sitio viendo con espasmo a quién estaba al frente de ella.

-Hola Kairi! Espero que no te moleste que haya venido!- Le saludo enérgicamente

-Antonia ... -

-Sip soy yo!… Hey! Veo que estás mejor!- Noto Antonia.

-Esto, eh… Si! Ya estoy un poco mejor…- Dijo de manera presurosa Kairi. No podía creerlo, Antonia se apreció en su casa a pesar de todo, ahora todo se vendía abajo, tenia que actuar rápido para que nada malo pasara -Esto… que haces aquí Antonia?- Pregunto sin sonar grosera.

-Bueno… Yo… Quería venir a entregarte tu regalo de cumpleaños, no me gustaría entregártelo un día tarde- Dijo Antonia mostrándole la caja de regalo, era pequeña, pero se notaba que lo que había allí dentro era muy valioso.

-Esto… Gra-gracias, pero… no había necesidad de que vinieras, me lo podrías haber entregado mañana- menciono Kairi _-Más bien, deberías habérmelo entregado mañana!-_ Pensó Kairi un poco molesta, pero se lo merecía.

-Oye… no te importaría que-

-Kairi cariño, quién es?- Se escucho la voz de su madre por el pasillo acercándose. Lo cual exaltó un poco a Kairi.

_-Ahora si que estoy muerta-_ Pensó con horror su madre.

-Esa es tu madre?- Pregunto Antonia intentando asomarse un poco.

-Ah! Eh, bueno v-verás! Y tus padres? Viniste sola?!- Dijo atropelladamente intentado ocultarle la vista.

-Eh?- Menciono Antonia algo extrañada de su comportamiento.

-Mi amor quién es?- Pregunto de nuevo su madre quién se asomo por el marco de la puerta.

-Ah! Esto mamá! Emmm- Volvió a mencionar atropelladamente, ahora si que estaba entre la espada y la pared, y la espada… era su madre.

-Ya déjame…!- Se corto al ver a Antonia afuera.

-Hola! Yo soy Antonia la amiga de Kairi!- Le saludo con una sonrisa. Por esto, Kairi ya estaba que se quería lanzar de un precipicio.

-Amiga?- Le miro a Kairi y luego a Antonia.

-Si! Kairi le debe haber mencionado sobre mi!-

_-Ok, esto ya es crueldad!- _Pensó Kairi petrificada. Su madre se había quedado un momento callada y luego habló.

-Ah si! Antonia! Si ya me acuerdo! Valla Kairi no puedo creer que esta sea tu amiga! Es muy bonita!- Dijo Lidia muy animada y contenta, soltando un montón de hermosas palabras hacía Antonia. Mientras que para Kairi todas eran espinas directas en su corazón. -Jajaja! Que si me ha contado? Se la pasaba días hablando sobre ti!- Seguía hablando -Oh! Pero que grosera ven pasa! Esta haciendo frío afuera!- Le dijo y la invito a pasar.

-Gracias y con permiso!... Oh! Traje un regalo para Kairi!- Le extendió el regalo a su madre.

-Oh! Gracias! Kairi de verdad que tu amiga es un amor!-

-Esto… Si jajaja jaja- Dijo nerviosa, ya sabía que estaba condenada.

-Por cierto! Kairi ya te sientes mejor del resfriado de esta mañana?- Le pregunto a Antonia, revelando ese otro detalle. Bueno, ahora estaba súper condenada.

-Si! Ya esta mejor! Verdad Kairi mi amor!- Le dijo mirándola con una sonrisa que para cualquiera le resultaría encantadora, pero para Kairi era de la más siniestra.

-S-si mamá…- Le siguió el juego.

-Lidia quién es?- Salió a escena su padre junto a su hermano menor.

-Oh! Mi amor mira quién es! La amiga de Kairi! Recuerdas? Esa niña de la que tanto nos había hablado!- Le dijo a Edén. Ok, si antes estaba súper condenada, ahora estaba ultra condenada.

-Ah si! Entonces ella es? Miren que linda!- Dijo siguiéndole el juego a Lidia.

Todos estaban contentos conociéndose mejor, pero Kairi… estaba destrozada, sabía que vendría después de que Antonia se marchara, y aunque no quería tuvo que seguirles el juego a sus padres.

* * *

><p>Luego de cortar la torta, llegaron a buscar a Antonia, y Kairi se despidió de ella en la puerta, agitando la mano desde lejos hasta que ya no pudo ver más el carro. Con ello, cerro la puerta despacio y se quedo parada hay mirando el suelo.<p>

-Kairi…- Le llamo su madre a sus espaldas, junto a su padre. Ella lentamente se volteo y vio en el rostro de sus padres, una no muy grata expresión.

* * *

><p>-Como es esto posible?!- Le dijo su madre en voz alta pero sin gritar, ya que Lexi se había quedado dormido -Por que nos ocultaste esto?! Por que nos mentiste?!- Le decía la madre algo histérica. Estaban en la sala y su padre y madre daban vueltas, molestos y decepcionados.<p>

-Kairi sabes muy bien que te dijimos que no te acercarás demasiado a otros niños y niñas! Te lo dijimos cada día! Y para nuestra sorpresa nos vienes con esto!- Le dijo su padre bastante molesto.

-Yo…- Kairi no sabía que decir, de hecho, no tenía nada que decir.

-Tu que?! Eh?! Tu que?!...- Le pregunto la madre, quedándose todos en silencio un momento.

- ... -

- ... -

- ... -

Nadie decía nada y esto obligo a la madre a decir esas crueles palabras que deseaba nunca mencionar.

-… Quiero que dejes de ser amiga de esa niña… Kairi- Dijo más calmada y con una voz firme, casi sin sentimientos.

-Que?- Kairi a pesar de que sabía que pasaría esto, no podía procesar tal petición de parte de su madre.

-Ya escuchaste a tu madre Kairi… dejarás de ser amiga de Antonia…- Le siguió Edén.

Kairi no podía creerlo, sus padres a pesar de que conocieron a Antonia y vieron que era una buena persona, le decían esto como si ella fuera algo malo. Se quedo muda por un momento.

-Entendiste Kairi?!- Pregunto su madre harta de su silencio.

-…- No quería… No quería perder a su única amiga por culpa de ellos… por que no podía tener amigos? Acaso era malo? Acaso no tenía derecho a ser feliz? No era justo! No era justo!

-Kairi!- Le llamo su padre esta vez.

-No…- dijo en voz baja pero firme.

-Como dijiste?- Pregunto su madre molesta.

-Dije que… No…- Repitió.

-Kairi! Somos tus padres y tienes que obedecernos! Te habíamos pedido eso hace mucho tiempo! Incluso te lo pedimos por favor!- Le dijo su padre.

-Ya dije… que No… No voy a dejar de ser amiga de Antonia!- Menciono mirándolos.

-Escucha Kairi!-

-No! Escuchen ustedes!- dijo cortando a su madre -Yo! No voy a hacer eso! No voy a escucharles! No voy a hacer lo que ustedes dicen! NO voy a perder a Antonia! **NO VOY A DEJAR DE SER SU AMIGA!**- Grito Kairi haciéndose una furia. Esto estremeció a sus padres quienes se dieron cuenta que algo negro se movía detrás de Kairi.

-Kairi cálmate- Le pidió su mamá.

-NO!- Mientras más Kairi se molestaba, más negro se ponía el espacio tras suyo, pero esta ni cuenta se daba -Por que no puedo tener amigos?! Por que me dicen que me aleje de los demás?!-

-Kairi-

-Es injusto! Acaso no puedo ser feliz?! Ustedes conocieron a Antonia no?! Entonces porque me dicen que me aleje de ella como si fuese algo malo?!

-Kairi! -

-Porque soy diferente!? Pues que me hace **DIFERENTE**?! QUE?!-

-Kairi Ya basta! -

-EXPLIQUENME! -

-Kairi Calmat ya! -

-**USTEDES ME LO DEBEN!**- Grito golpeando el pie en el suelo, haciendo que una honda, que ella no noto, golpeara a sus padres haciéndolos retroceder. Con esto, Kairi se calmo un poco, y lo que había detrás de ella, desapareció.

Sus padres se quedaron en shock y no podían mencionar palabra. Kairi todavía jadeaba de la rabia y seguía teniendo una mirada llena de odio, pero de esto ni cuenta se daba.

Al ver que sus padres no decían nada, apretó sus puños conteniendo la rabia -no es justo…- menciono por ultima vez, se fue corriendo a su cuarto y se encerró en el.

-Kairi…- Murmuraron sus padres todavía en el shock. Esto… era lo que ellos querían evitar…

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autor:<strong>

Hola! Jaja lo siento, lo siento! No había publicado el cap. a pesar de que ya lo tenía echo ^w^U pero aquí esta! Espero que les este gustando el fic por que a mi si! XD Por cierto si se ven un poco raros los caps. y mal organizados, es porque el bendito editador me quita las separaciones, etc. Bueno no tengo mucho que decir así que… corre preguntas!

**Preguntas:**

1. Ustedes que se imaginan que ha sido el regalo que le dio Antonia a Kairi?

2. Que era esa cosa negra que salió a las espaldas de Kairi cuando esta enfureció?

3. Que creen que era lo que querían evitar los padres de Kairi?

Matta-ne Nya! :3


	6. Peligro

A la mañana siguiente la madre fue a llamar a Kairi para ir al colegio.

-K-kairi? Mi amor ya es hora de ir al cole…- Llamo a la puerta pero no hubo respuesta, aunque claro, sería lo más natural después de la discusión de anoche -Kairi? Por favor cariño que vas a llegar tarde al cole…- Llamo de nuevo, tampoco hubo respuesta, de echo, no había ni un solo ruido en la habitación. Lidia se puso nerviosa y abrió la puerta lentamente -Kairi?…- Para su sorpresa, Kairi no se encontraba en la habitación, el miedo estuvo a punto de invadirle pero su mirada se percató de una nota en la mesa de noche de su hija. Rápidamente la cogió y empezó a leer.

"Me he ido a la escuela sola, ya he desayunado.

P.D: Hoy no me vayan a buscar, me vendré sola"

En la nota no decía nada más que esas dos oraciones. A Lidia esas palabras le dejaban un muy amargo sabor, ya que Kairi siempre decía que cuando la dejaban sola sentía mucho miedo y no le gustaba.

-Si tan solo… te hubiésemos dicho la verdad… hace mucho tiempo…- Susurro apretando la nota contra su pecho y soltando unas lágrimas que demostraban su gran arrepentimiento.

* * *

><p>Kairi ya estaba en el aula copiando, en la mañana no había saludado a quienes le dijeron "hola" ni nada, ignoró a todos y Antonia todavía no llegaba. Esto ponía aún más de mal humor a Kairi, pero ella no entendía el porque de su enojo. Generalmente si sus padres le hacían enojar se le pasaba en unos 10 ó 15 minutos, pero cada que recordaba las palabras de sus padres el enojo volvía.<p>

En la mañana pensó y reflexiono lo que había pasado anoche y las cosas que les dijo a sus padres, por ello pensó en disculpase pero… el recuerdo de lo que le habían dicho suprimió el sentimiento de culpa y lo remplazó por uno de rabia y amargura. Esto en el fondo asustaba a Kairi, pero no podía hacer nada y… tal vez… no quería hacer nada.

* * *

><p>Ya en el desayuno Antonia apareció tapándole los ojos a Kairi.<p>

-Adivina quién soy?- Dijo Antonia poniendo voz graciosa. De repente, el enojo de Kairi desapareció tan rápido como había venido.

-Jajajaja! Antonia!- Menciono alegre quitando las manos de Antonia de su cara.

-Eh! Como lo has adivinado tan rápido?- Pregunto haciendo un puchero gracioso.

-Ajajajaja! Por que eres la única que pone esa voz- Menciono y ambas se pusieron a reír un rato -Jajaja bueno… oye, porque no llegaste temprano?- Le miro un poco extrañada, no era natural de Antonia llegar tarde.

-Eh? Ah no!... De echo llegue más temprano que cualquiera!- Dijo mirando al cielo tranquilamente.

-Eh? Y entonces porque no entraste a clases?!- Le dijo algo molesta.

-No es obvio? Me la salte Jijiji- Dijo poniéndose a reír, para luego recibir un zape de parte de Kairi -Auch! Eso dolió!- Le dijo sobándose la zona herida.

-Eso no se hace Antonia! No se deben saltar las clases!- Le regaño indignada.

-Yo… p-perdón Kairi… te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer pero… por favor no te enojes- Dijo abrazando a Kairi.

-Ummm… Esta bien… pero si lo vuelves a hacer te doy dos zapes durante una semana entera!- Menciono parándose de su sitio.

-Ok!... !... Espera que?!- Dijo percatándose de ese detalle.

-Jajaja! Ya aceptaste y no lo puedes anular!- Dijo Kairi corriendo.

-Ya va! Espera Kairi no es justo!- Grito corriendo tras ella, no es que no quería cumplir su promesa, sino que los zapes de Kairi le dolían bastante.

-Atrápame si puedes! Jajajajaja!- Le grito desde lejos.

-Kairiiiiiiii!- Grito en modo dramático corriendo tras ella.

* * *

><p>A lo lejos, Liliatt las veía con rabia junto a sus secuaces -Por que demonios se fue de mi lado?! Grrrr! Voy a hacer que sufra!- Dijo casi a gritos golpeando el suelo con el pie y de paso, también dándole un tremendo pisotón a Franco quién no pudo evitar un grito de dolor, y mientras Marcus se reía de él -Cállate de una vez Marcus!- Le grito exasperada de su molesta risa y este sin más se callo mordiéndose la lengua lo mejor que pudo.<p>

-Ugh… este… Liliatt, que vamos a hacer?- Le dijo Franco recuperándose un poco del dolor del pie.

-Ummm… No se…- Murmuro para sí misma y luego de pensarlo un poco se le ocurrió una idea -Jijiji… ya se que vamos a hacer- Se volteo hacia los chicos y formando un pequeño circulo les empezó a contar su plan a sus secuaces.

* * *

><p>Ya la hora de salida estaba presente y Kairi estaba esperando a Antonia para despedirse, pero no aparecía.<p>

_-Ya llevo esperando 14 minutos… Donde esta Antonia? Si dijo que solo iba a tomar agua a los bebederos…-_ Pensaba Kairi con algo de preocupación, Antonia nunca se tardaba así. Kairi espero 6 minutos más y se harto _-Ugh!... voy a tener que buscarla… no me quiero ir sin despedir… además, me preocupa un poco que se tarde tanto… le habrá pasado algo?-_ Se puso a pensar Kairi caminando hacía los bebederos bastante preocupada ya.

Kairi iba caminando cuando de repente alguien choco con ella -Antonia!- Dijo Kairi sorprendida, Antonia había venido corriendo y parecía algo… asustada? -Eh Antonia… Que tienes? Que paso?- Le pregunto viéndola un poco tensa, y no solo eso, se percato que Antonia había escondido un poco su brazo izquierdo.

-Eh… Kairi! Esto… Estoy así porque… porque…- Decía un poco nerviosa e indecisa -Porque me preocupaba que te fueras! Lo siento! Me tarde demasiado!- Dijo desviando la vista de Kairi a algo que no fuera su brazo.

-Eh… Bueno… Jajaja! Pero tranquila tu sabes que nunca me iría sin despedirme de ti!- Le contesto con una cálida sonrisa olvidándose del brazo de Antonia.

-Yo… Disculpa…- Dijo con la cabeza gacha y el aura decaída.

-Ya, ya! No tienes porque disculparte… Oh mira! Ya llegan a buscarte!- Dijo divisando a lo lejos el auto que venía a recoger a Antonia. En cuanto dijo que ya llegaban a buscarle, Antonia se puso como rayo y se despidió rápido para luego salir corriendo en dirección al auto, en el cuál se monto rápidamente.

Kairi se quedo despidiéndose con la mano algo anonada, mientras veía como el auto se marchaba, le dejaba extrañada que Antonia se haya querido ir tan rápido porque veces anteriores ella tenía que hacer que Antonia se despegase de ella, esto era muy raro. Además también noto que en todo el trayecto había escondido su brazo izquierdo… pero porque? que rayos pasaba aquí?

Kairi sin más remedio se fue sola a casa, como había dicho que haría en la nota que dejo en su mesa de noche.

* * *

><p>Al llegar a casa se dirigió muy rápido a su cuarto, pudo escuchar como su madre le llamo pero hizo un completo caso omiso, se encerró en su cuarto y de ahí no salió en todo el día. En la noche había salido solo para cenar y luego de fregar sus trastes enseguida volvió a su cuarto, noto las miradas preocupadas y entristecidas de sus padres pero poco le importo.<p>

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasados muchos días así, Kairi no le hablaba a sus padres y si lo hacía era solo lo necesario, ignoraba cuando sus padres intentaban conversar con ella amenamente, se iba y volvía del colegio sola, etc., pero… lo más importante aquí era el comportamiento de Antonia.<p>

En las últimas semanas se veía más nerviosa, distraída, se le notaban unas pequeñas ojeras, se despedía más rápido que de costumbre, etc., además había faltado unos 4 días al colegio y no le decía el porque, siempre la evadía y se zanjaba de las preguntas, otra cosa es que… una vez, había creído ver unas gasas en su pierna derecha, además de que ahora tampoco quería demasiado contacto físico. Todo esto le molestaba a Kairi, Antonia no le decía nada! Y cada vez se veía peor! Ya había llegado a su límite.

-Muy bien me vas a decir que te pasa! Es lo haces o lo haces!- Le dijo con la voz alzada acorralando a Antonia.

-Eh? Qu-que pasa Kairi? Porque estas-

-Antonia!- Le grito haciendo que se callara -…Ya basta… que es lo que te pasa?... desde hace días estás muy rara… tampoco quieres que te toquen… hasta has faltado unos 4 días…- Le decía con la cabeza gacha y la voz un poco apagada, le daban ganas de llorar -…Que es Antonia? Que es lo que te pasa?!- Le dijo mirándola.

Antonia la veía perpleja y luego de 2 minutos en completo silencio, bajo la mirada ocultando sus ojos -De que hablas Kairi? Yo no tengo nada…- Dijo casi en un susurro -Gracias por tu preocupación pero… Estoy bien! No tienes porque ponerte así- Dijo mirándola con una sonrisa. Sin embargo Kairi sabía que mentía, esa sonrisa no era de verdad, esto la exasperaba cada vez más.

-No… Me mientas así!- Grito con lágrimas en los ojos, estaba a punto de tomarle del brazo izquierdo cuando la agarraron.

-Vaaaayaaaaa! Pero miren que tenemos aquí- Se escucho esa molesta voz algo chillona.

-Li-liatt?!- Dijo Antonia asustada y se puso a temblar un poco. Esta reacción le indico a Kairi que todo lo que le estuviese pasando, era responsabilidad de Liliatt, esto la empezó a llenar de ira.

-Tu… Que le hiciste a Antonia Liliatt?!- Le grito intentando zafarse del agarre de Brutus.

-Huy, huy!... Sujétala bien Brutus! No quiero que esta salvaje venga y me haga daño… a mi, una pobre y frágil florecilla- Dijo haciendo drama, lo cual provoco risas en sus secuaces -Hey Antonia! Porque no vienes? O es que ya te hiciste encima?- Agrego burlonamente, mientras se regodeaba al ver que Antonia se ponía más asustada -Franco… me harías el favor?- Le ordeno, el cual acato sin rechistar.

A Antonia se le dilataron las pupilas del miedo e intento salir corriendo, pero Marcus le corto el paso y la atraparon -Noooooo! Déjenme! Déjenme! Por favor! Suéltenme!- Grito de manera desesperada intentando zafarse, pero no podía. Kairi atónita de su reacción se percato de que esto indicaba que ellos le hicieron daño.

-Déjenla!- Les grito tratando de soltarse, no podía soportar ver como Antonia lloraba -Si tan solo no estuviéramos en la parte trasera! Así alguien podría escucharnos! Rayos!- Pensaba ya llegando a su límite.

-Nop… He Antonia… se nota que Kairi no se entera de nada, verdad?- Dijo acercándose peligrosamente, por esto, Antonia quedo petrificada dejando de moverse con los ojos muy abiertos -Eh? Vaya que me he ganado el bingo!- Dijo feliz. Antonia volteo a ver a Kairi y luego a Liliatt.

-N-no te atrevas… Liliatt no por favor!- Le suplico.

-Que?... De que no me entero? Que le hicieron a Antonia?!- Les decía Kairi.

-Ummm… valla que mala amiga eres Antonia… no que las mejores amigas deben contar sus problemas y preocupaciones?- Le dijo a Antonia pero mirando a Kairi, quién estaba anonada, mientras que en su cara se le veía hasta en los poros la pregunta: "Que esta pasando aquí?" -Jijiji… Que te parece si le decimos Antonia?- Dijo y esto fue como una orden para Marcus y Franco, ellos dos agarraron mejor a Antonia quién se agitaba y pataleaba.

-A-antonia?- Kairi ya no entendía nada.

-Bien, bien, bien Kairi… Quieres saber que te oculta Antonia? Que le hicimos?... Pues aquí esta míralo!-

-Nooooooooo!- Grito Antonia, pero no pudo evitar que Liliatt le levantara la camisa y el ruedo del pantalón.

Kairi ya no cabía dentro de sí, no podía creerlo, Antonia estaba casi toda llena de gasa ocultas y se notaba manchas rojas, lo que indicaba que tenía heridas y estás se debieron haber abierto por la agitación de antaño. Esto… era obra de ellos?

-Esto es obra nuestra… te gusta?- Le dijo Liliatt y como si le hubiese leído la mente, le contesto la incógnita de Kairi.

Esto solo provoco que algo en Kairi se rompiera y también… se oscureciera… cayo de rodillas al suelo, agacho la cabeza y no pronunció ni palabra estaba en shock. Porque Antonia no le había dicho nada? Porque se lo oculto así?

-Que? No te importa?- Le pregunto y su silencio le favorecía -Bien!... Entonces no te importa que ponga otra decoración más verdad?- Dijo mientras que Marcus saco un cuchillo, no tan grande y tampoco tan peligroso, pero tampoco inofensivo. Antonia estuvo a punto de soltar un grito pero Franco le tapo la boca, se agitaba por huir pero no podía y no le caía bien que Kairi no hiciera nada, lo único que hacía era estar tirada en el suelo sin mirar.

-Te daré hasta 10 Kairi, si dices algo te dejare tomar su lugar, sino… Su cara será a la que le pongamos el decorativo esta vez- Dijo maliciosamente.

Como podía hacer esto? Porque lo hacía? Como podía haber tanta maldad en unos niños? Como? Porque no las dejaba en paz? Que quería de ellas?

-1, ... -

Para que hacía esto? Ya basta! No es justo! Porque?! Como podría detenerle?! No podía!

-2, ... -

No quería ver a Antonia sufrir, pero tampoco quería darle el placer a Liliatt de sentirse más superior cediendo a sus deseos! Esto era su culpa por no haberse dado cuenta antes!

-3, ... -

Todo era su culpa! Nunca debió haber sido amiga de Antonia! Todo era su culpa!

-4, ... -

Su culpa!

-5, ... -

Su culpa!

-6, ... -

Su cul ... pa? ...

-7, ... -

Su culpa?…

-8, ... -

… No… no era su culpa… no era suya…No lo era…

-9, ... -

No lo era...

-10, ... -

Era de…

-Ahora!- Grito dándole la señal a Marcus

-Liliatt…- Pronunció Kairi antes de que el cuchillo llegase a la cara de Antonia, y esto detuvo a Marcus.

-…Que?- Dijo Liliatt dirigiéndose a Kairi.

-Esto… es… tu culpa…- Dijo con una voz demasiado macabra como para ser humana, tanto que le dio escalofríos a la mismísima Liliatt -Esto es tu culpa…- Decía, mientras que un sentimiento iracundo le inundo.

Liliatt no se podía mover del miedo, porque este cambio tan radical? Además… el ambiente se sentía horrible… oscuro… Liliatt noto que Brutus temblaba y de repente soltó a Kairi -Eh? Por que la suel- Se callo al ver su mirada de terror la cual se dirigía hacía atrás.

-Li-lili-liliatt!- Escucho el grito de pánico de Marcus y Franco. Se volteo de inmediato y ahí, justo detrás de ellos, se alzaba imponente una especie de masa negra, que los iba rodeando poco a poco y no les daba lugar por donde escapar.

Los muchachos soltaron a Liliatt y esta intento arrastrarse hasta Kairi, pero… se quedo petrificada al ver a Kairi, la misma cosa negra que los estaba rodeando a todos, salía de ella, acaso… ella era quién la estaba creando?

-Qu-Que esta pasando?!- -Que es eso?!- -Ayuda!- Gritaban los muchachos muy asustados, Liliatt miro a Kairi en cuanto se comenzó a levantar del suelo, emanando cada vez más esa cosa negra.

-Que… eres?- Dijo temblando de miedo.

-Esto es tu culpa…- Kairi ya no parecía la misma, más bien, ya no lo era, su voz, su mirada, su aura, su todo era horrible y oscuro -Voy a…- Pronunció primero poniendo una cara asesina, Antonia sin saber como, se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Kairi.

-Matarte!- Grito y esas cosas negras se sacudieron cerca de ellos.

-KAIRI NOOOOOO NO LO HAGAS!- Grito Antonia a todo pulmón, este grito le hizo pensar "Detente" en lo cual de alguna manera, despertó a Kairi, eso impidió que la gran masa que se dirigía hacía Liliatt fuese mortal, solo corto un poco el brazo de Liliatt pero aún así fue lo suficientemente terrible como para dejarle una gran parte del brazo cortado.

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!- Grito de dolor Liliatt.

Kairi vio todo en cámara lenta, no podía creer esto, esa masa negra hacía lo que quería, pero que era? Por que? Esa cosa era peligrosa y ella… ella… mando… a esa cosa a atacar a Liliatt… la mando… a… matarla?

"**-Matarte!-"**

De repente esas palabras le regresaron como un flash, comprobando sus sospechas, ella quería matar a Liliatt con esa cosa.

-No… no… eso… yo… porque?...- Decía aterrorizada.

"**Esto solo provoco que algo en Kairi se rompiera y también… se oscureciera"**

-Mi corazón?... pero que?...- Ya no podía soportarlo más -Que soy?... Que soy?!- Se estaba alterando y esa cosa negra también, se estaba agitando demasiado y por las marcas que dejaba en el suelo, se notaba que el contacto con ella sería mortal.

-Kairi! Kairi! Calmat Kairi - Le gritaba Antonia.

-Por favor ya para!- -Haz que se detenga!- Gritaron dos de los muchachos, intentando evitar el contacto con esas cosas.

-Porque?! Que soy?!-

-Kairi! Ahhhh!- Grito Antonia siendo tocada por uno de los "tentáculos", su grito hizo que Kairi se diese cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Antonia!- Se disponía a correr hacía Antonia pero el miedo a herirla otra vez le gano, quería que parara, no quería hacerle daño a nadie! Ni siquiera a Liliatt! Ya era suficiente! -Ya basta… Ya basta!- Se negaba a esto -Ya basta!- Ella no quería esto! -YA BASTAAAAAAAAA!- Grito a todo pulmón y esa masa negra desapareció.

Ya había pasado pero… -T-tengo que… tengo que… tengo que irme!- Dijo Kairi así misma asustada, enseguida se puso a correr lejos de ahí.

-Kairi!- Escucho el grito de Antonia, pero no se devolvería a hacerle más daño… no lo haría… las lágrimas le estaban saliendo a cataratas, el miedo de sí misma le hacía querer morir.

"**que me hace DIFERENTE?!"**

Recordar esas palabras le dolían… acaso… esto era lo que la hacía diferente?... entonces…

**Que era ella?...**

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autor:<strong>

Ok… me pase… Creo que llevo dos semanas sin publicar cap. T.T de verdad lo siento. Espero que no se sientan decepcionados y sigan leyendo el fic, que además ya esta casi por terminar, pero bueno… bien no tengo nada más que decir (a excepción de **Disculpas**) así que… corre preguntas!

**Preguntas:**

1. Que creen que es la verdad que le debieron decir los padres a Kairi?

2. Porque Antonia le oculto la verdad a Kairi?

3. Que era lo que buscaba Liliatt al hacerle esas cosas a Antonia?

4. Que creen que es Kairi en realidad?

Matta-ne Nya! :3


	7. La tormenta se avecina?

Kairi corría y no se detenía por nada, su cuerpo le dolía y lo sentía cada vez mas desvanecido, pero no se detenía así como sus lagrimas tampoco.

En cuanto diviso su casa hiso un esfuerzo por correr mas, pero se tropezó y cayo al suelo.

-Agh!... ah… ah… ah..- Jadeaba del dolor y cansancio, subió su vista para ver su casa de nuevo pero, ahora no había nada, todo estaba oscuro su alrededor –Que? No… no mas!... Basta!... no mas oscuridad!- Se decía Kairi

"**Kairi…"**

Se escucho su susurro proveniente de toda esa oscuridad, Kairi intento ver si venia de alguna persona pero no.

"**Kairi…"**

Ese susurro empezaba a oírse más fuerte.

-Quien es?- Pregunto Kairi, pero nada respondía -Quien es?!- Volvió a decir.

"**Kairi… somos nosotras" "Kairi…" "Kairi" "No estas sola" "Kairi" "Déjanos protegerte" "Kairi…"**

Los susurros se empezaron a hacer cada vez más audibles y también empezaba a escuchar más voces. Esto la aterraba, no le gustaba.

-No… ya basta!- No quería seguir escuchando esas voces, ni viendo esa oscuridad, quería ver aunque sea algo de luz, con ese pensamiento, todo se volvió silencioso por un momento.

-Que?...- Menciono y dentro de un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"**NO!" "LA LUZ NO!" "BASTA" "TE DESTRUIRA" "EN LA LUZ RESIDEN LOS MONSTRUOS!" "NO PIENSES ESO" "NO!" "NO! BASTA!"**

Los susurros se convirtieron en unos espantosos gritos que parecían chillidos de animales. Kairi se tapo los oídos y empezó a llorar nuevamente aterrada por todo esto.

-No!- Dicho esto se paro con dificultad y empezó a correr a ciegas prácticamente, lo único que podía ver era esa espantosa oscuridad, ya no la soportaba y esos gritos lo ponía todo peor. Corría tropezando un poco y cerro los ojos por un momento, cuando los volvió a abrir la oscuridad se disipo un poco y podía ver su casa, esto la impulso a correr mas rápido y por fin llego.

-Ahhh!- Grito en cuanto entro por la puerta la cual cerró de inmediato tras suyo. Ya no había oscuridad pero las voces no se iban -No! Basta! Basta! Ya paren! Ya no mas! Por favor!- Gritaba con desesperación, y se tiro en el piso de rodillas mientras se tapaba los oídos, pudo notar los pasos apresurados de sus padres -Yo no quería lastimar a nadie! Déjenme sola! Ya basta!- Pudo escuchar la voz de su madre en la lejanía a pesar de que la tenía justo al frente.

-Kairi! Kairi!- Escuchaba sus gritos pero no se podía controlar, ahora en vez de miedo sentía odio a esas voces, el odio crecía con cada llamada de su madre, ella quería escuchar la voz de su mama no de esas voces.

-Ya basta! **Cállense!**- Grito por última vez y una onda de masa negra salió de ella, con esto por fin las voces se dejaron de escuchar.

-Kairi! Kairi estas bien?!- Le empezaron a preguntar sus padres. Ella no aguanto más y rompió a llorar nuevamente.

-Yo no quería! Yo no quería! Por que?! Que era eso?!- Decía Kairi de manera atropellada y desesperada, ya no podía más con esto.

-Kairi mi amor por favor cálmate! Por favor cálmate! Cálmate!- La voz de la madre se escuchaba quebrada ante la desesperación de no saber que hacer por su hija, y su padre no podía decir casi nada del shock y la preocupación.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Habían pasado mas de 20 minutos ahí calmando a Kairi, quien ahora solo gimoteaba.

-Kairi?- Se escucho la dulce voz preocupada de su hermano menor.

-…- Kairi se quedo viéndolo en silencio y su padre acerco a Lexi hasta ellos, se quedaron un momento en silencio hasta que Kairi finalmente pudo pronunciar palabra -...Que soy?- Dijo en voz baja, miro a sus padres y su mirada consternada no ayudaba, pero después de todo lo que le sucedió ya no le aterraba… solo le decía que debía estar preparada para algo que no le iba a gustar.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sus padres le explicaron lo que ella era… un ser de la oscuridad… un demonio que podía controlar la oscuridad a placer.

-Por que nunca me lo dijeron?- Kairi ahora estaba sentada con las piernas recogidas en el mueble de la sala, mientras que Lexi estaba a su lado acariciando su cabeza. Al parecer Lexi ya sabía lo que era ella, esto no la ayudaba, pero no podía hacer nada.

-…Nosotros… no te dijimos porque… pensábamos que si te decíamos estarías muy asustada de lo que eras… que te despreciarías a ti misma… que no querrías ver la luz…- Le explico su padre.

-Kairi… por favor perdónanos… creímos que… creímos que si no te decíamos nada… podríamos protegerte…- Dijo la madre consternada.

-Protegerme de que?-

-…- No hubo respuesta y de todos modos, Kairi no quería ninguna.

-Pero aunque… te hubiésemos dicho desde un principio… no hubiese cambiado nada…-

-Que cosa?-

-El que tus poderes despertaran a tus 12 años... el que te pondrías inestable a alguna situación...-

-… Por esto… por esto me decían que… no tuviese amigos, verdad?-

-Si… la razón es esa… por que tus sentimientos negativos se ven reflejados en las sombras-

Ahora Kairi entendía todo, sus padres nunca le contaron porque no querían que se temiera así misma, que se sintiera marginada. No querían que tuviese amigos o amigas por que eso, así como conllevaba a la felicidad, también conllevaba a ciertos sentimientos negativos y esto… podía provocar lo que había pasado en el colegio.

-Kairi nosotros- Lidia fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre, sabia que no era el momento para ir a ver, pero tenían que cubrir algunas cosas si no querían alborotos -Yo… iré a ver- Dijo y se fue a atender.

Todo estaba en silencio ahora, Edén miro a Kairi y Lexi para luego pararse e ir hasta ellos. Kairi todavía seguía siendo acariciada por su hermano. Ella se preguntaba… si ella era un ser de la oscuridad… acaso también lo seria su familia?

-Papá…-

-Si?-

Kairi estuvo a punto de hacer su pregunta, hasta que…

-Edén Corre!- Se escucho el grito de Lidia y esto los alerto a todos.

-Mamá!- Grito Kairi quien estuvo a punto de salir corriendo, pero su padre la detuvo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos su madre entro a la sala corriendo a la sala mientras un montón de personas vestidas como policías entraban destrozando todos a su paso -Mamá!-

-Lidia!- Grito Edén tratando de evitar que tocaran a su esposa

-Kairi! Kairi!- Grito su hermano llamando a su hermana para que le protegiera, Kairi a su llamado se volteo para ir por él.

-Ahhh!- Pero no pudo ya que unos hombres la tiraron al piso para neutralizarla.

-Kairi!- Pudo escuchar los gritos de su familia, quería protegerlos pero si usaba su poder podría herir a su familia así como hirió a Antonia.

-Nooo! Por favor!- Intento forcejear pero eran demasiado fuertes, uno de ellos le puso un pañuelo en la cara así como lo hicieron con su familia, se sentía adormecida pero no por eso dejaba de luchar -Mamá!... Pa…pá!… Herma…no…- Ya no le quedaban fuerzas y todo se volvía borroso, escuchaba ruidos en la distancia y ya no podía luchar mas. Antes de caer dormida, Kairi pudo ver unas figuras paradas al frente, juro que por un momento… conocía esas figuras… Kairi simplemente no pudo mas… y cayo, de nuevo en esa oscuridad…

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autor:<strong>

Bueno este cap. fue bastante corto pero no desesperar! :) Muy pronto tendré listo el siguiente cap. y espero que les este gustando porque la cosa ya se esta poniendo buena! :D Bueno, por favor dejen sus comentarios y opiniones!

**Preguntas:**

1. Porque Lexi si sabia lo que era Kairi?

2. Quienes creen que eran las figuras delante Kairi?

Matta-ne Nya! :3


	8. Torturando al Corazón (parte 1)

**¡ADVERTENCIA!**

Este capitulo contiene **Muerte de un personaje**, **Tortura** **(Leve)**, **Gore (Leve)** y** Leguaje Vulgar (Leve)**

**NOTA:**

Por favor lean las **notas de autor** en la parte tres(3) del cap. para un comunicado

* * *

><p>Kairi se estaba empezando a despertar y sentía un dolor palpitante en su cabeza, a pesar de que estaba en algo muy cómodo… en algo muy cómodo?<p>

-umm- Kairi abrió sus ojos poco a poco, y no había necesidad de acostumbrarse a luz _"No puede ser… más oscuridad no!"_ Espero a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad cuando pudo ver mejor en que estaba acostada -Ma-mamá!- Dijo sin alzar mucho la voz.

-Kairi!- Dijo su madre con preocupación y alegría -Edén! Lexi! Kairi despertó!- Llamo a los otros dos y se acercaron presurosos.

-Kairi! Oh Dios mío, gracias a que estas bien!- Dijo Edén lleno de alivio.

-Kairi! Kairi! Que bueno que estas bien!- Dijo su hermano echándose encima de ella muy alegre.

-Ouch! Ajajaja…- Se quejo un poco Kairi, pero le daba gracia que su hermanito se le echara así encima -…Están bien? Saben donde estamos?- Pregunto Kairi preocupada, extrañamente más por en donde estaban que por su familia. No había que ser un genio para saber que ese lugar perjudicaría a su familia y a ella misma.

-…Cariño… crees que…-

-Si… debe ser este lugar…-

-Dios…-

Kairi no entendía de qué estaban hablando sus padres, pero prefería no preguntar, la cara de preocupación de ellos era suficiente explicación para decirle que donde quiera que estén, no sería un lugar agradable…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Había pasado como una eternidad ahí y no ocurría nada, ni siquiera se escuchaba algún ruido. Kairi andaba jugando con Lexi para que este se distrajera y no se asustase mucho, mientras sus padres hablaban un poco alejados en voz baja.

"_Ummm… porque… porque este lugar… me resulta familiar?"_ Pensó distrayéndose un poco de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Kairi?- Le llamo su hermano pero no le escucho -Kairi-

"_Siento… muy familiar este sitio… pero porque?"_

-Kairi- Seguía sin escuchar a su hermano.

"_Umm… me pregunto… como estará Antonia…"_

-Kairi!-

"_Espero… que no este herida gravemente… bueno… además de lo que le hizo esa estúpida de Liliatt"_ Pensó en Liliatt con rabia… pero se acordó del daño que le hizo… tal vez se lo merecía, aunque tal vez no.

-Kairi!- Le grito Lexi en el oído asustándola de muerte, pero del miedo no pudo siquiera gritar.

-…-

-Kairi?-

-…Pero q-que te pasa?!- Pregunto tartamudeando un poco.

-Es que no me escuchabas…- Dijo con suma inocencia, a lo que Kairi no pudo suprimir el regañarle.

-Oh bueno… fue mi falta no te preocupes- Le menciono con cariño y continuó jugando con él.

Paso otro buen rato más hasta que unos altavoces, dios sabe donde, empezaron a sonar.

-"Bien, bien, bien… Parece que por fin los han encontrado… Lidia y Edén… es un placer tenerlos en casa de nuevo!" Se escucho una voz femenina por los altavoces.

-Eh?- Kairi se preguntaba que era eso de "tenerlos en casa de nuevo", sus padres conocían a esa mujer? Pero como? Además, otra vez sentía una familiaridad abrumadora, esa voz la conocía… en alguna parte de sí la conocía, pero no sabía de donde.

-Pues no es muy agradable estar con ustedes de nuevo…- Decía Lidia de manera desafiante -…Débora- Kairi no podía creer esto, acaso se refería a su profesora Débora? U era otra persona? Que estaba pasando aquí?! Porque sus padres le conocían a esa persona?!

-"Oh vamos Lidia… tu sabes muy bien lo mucho que te gustaba tu trabajo"-

-Si, me gustaba… antes de que se convirtieran en **monstruos**!-

-Que quieres Débora?!- Esta vez hablo Edén

-"…Ustedes saben muy bien que quiero… algo que ustedes **me robaron** hace mucho… diciendo que era una muestra de piedad… Algo que fue muy **estúpido**!"-

-No te la daremos Débora!-

-"Ella no es su hija!"-

Hija? Acaso se referían a ella? Que es todo esto?

-Tampoco tuya!-

-"Lo se… pero no me importa… ustedes me la robaron, robaron mucho tiempo de investigación… saben? Fueron muy buenos escondiéndose… lástima que su error fue inscribirla en ese colegio! Jajajaja!"-

Colegio?! Entonces si era Débora! Su profesora!... Con razón sentía familiaridad con la voz. Con razón ella no se sentía segura junto a esa mujer! Era por esto?! Pero… a que se referían? Kairi no estaba entendiendo!... Además… robar? Como que robar?

-A… A que te refieres con robar?- Se atrevió a meterse en la conversación.

-Kairi no!- Le dijo en un susurro Edén.

-"Kairi! Mi corazón!"- Dijo de manera dulce, pero para Kairi resulto **desagradable** -"Hace mucho que no te veía… No después de que esos ingratos junto a ti te alejaran de mi"-

-No les digas ingratos! Son mis padres! Mi familia!- Defendió irritada de esa mujer.

-"Créeme niña, ellos no son tu familia… además… suenas como si no me conocieras… acaso me olvidaste?"-

-Yo no te conozco desde antes Débora! Solo te conocí en ese colegio!-

-"Valla! Parece que además de ladrones son mentirosos!... Dime Kairi, estoy segura que te acabas de enterar lo que en realidad eres, que no eres un ser humano… verdad Kairi?"-

-…- Era verdad, sus padres apenas le habían dicho la verdad, apenas se había dado cuenta de lo que era! -…Si…- No podía mentir a eso -Pero… lo hicieron para-

-"Para protegerte? De que? De ti misma? Jajajaja! Kairi, no creo que seas tan estúpida como para creerles eso! Además! Parece que no te han contado toda la verdad"- Toda la verdad? Acaso había más?! No! Ya basta! No quería más de esto! -"Que te parece si yo te la cuento Kairi?"-

-Débora basta!- Le grito Lidia perdiendo la paciencia.

-"Y por que? No es justo que nuestra querida Kairi sepa la verdad?"-

-Ella no es querida para ti Débora! Tu solo eres un monstruo! Y ella para ti es solo un instrumento!- Le grito.

-"… Bien… Pero ya es muy tarde para volver atrás Lidia… ojala nunca hubiesen sido tan ciegos para ver las consecuencias de… su "**piedad**"… Adelante muchachos"-

Dicho esto una puerta que nunca habían visto se abrió y unos hombres tomaron a todos sacándolos fueran de ese cuarto, Kairi no dejo que tocaran a su hermano y lo llevo en brazos. Ninguno se resistió mucho ya que los hombres tenían paralizantes y armas. Los estaban llevando por un pasillo bien iluminado, algo que Kairi agradecía un poco.

Caminaron por un buen rato hasta que llegaron a estar en frente de unas compuertas algo grandes, Kairi noto como sus padres se tensaron. Unos de los hombres se poso en frente de un panel de control y coloco una clave abriendo las compuertas.

El lugar que resguardaban era enorme y completamente bien vigilado por lo que se podía ver, pero el lugar estaba algo oscuro, y ahora fue el turno de Kairi de tensarse, su hermano le abrazo más fuerte para darle algo de seguridad a ella y a sí mismo. Los obligaron a pasar llevándolos sin prisa pero sin pausa, tal vez para hacerles "disfrutar" del paisaje…

Cuando llegaron al centro encontraron lo que parecía un gran contenedor de algún tipo, como para contener una criatura enorme… la cosa es que esta estaba destrozada, habían cables dañados, lo que fue el cristal del contenedor estaba destrozado y los pedazos esparcidos, partes de metal estaban destrozados o increíblemente doblados y dañados, todo esto era extraño.

-"Muy bien! Que te parece Kairi?"- Se escucho nuevamente la voz de Débora por el parlante, solo que esta vez, pudieron verla en una sala de control en una parte superior de la pared de atrás, todos se voltearon rápidamente a ver, sin duda… era Débora.

-Que me parece que Débora?!-

-"Este lugar! Acaso no te trae recuerdos?-

-Yo nunca he estado aquí antes Débora! Deja de andar alucinando!- Le dijo para burlarse un poco de ella.

-"Dios! Esos modales te han enseñado?! Pobrecita mi niña!"-

-Déjala en paz Débora! Ella no tiene nada que ver!- Le grito Edén.

-"Te equivocas Edén querido… todo esto implica a Kairi! Ella es la razón de todo esto!"- Anuncio como si estuviera en medio de una alucinación loca.

"_Que? Que yo…"_ Pensaba mientras seguían discutiendo entre ellos _"Esto… Esto… Que demonios es esto?!"_ No sabía que pasaba con todos ellos y todo este asunto _"No entiendo…"_ Ya estaba harta de descubrir más cosas sobre sí que le hacían daño _"No entiendo nada…"_ pero también lo estaba de que no le dijeran nada _"No entiendo nada!"_ de que le ocultarán la estúpida verdad! -No entiendo nada! Díganme de una vez que esta pasando! Díganme de una maldita vez la maldita verdad!- Grito haciendo que se callaran y la miraran estupefactos, Débora por el grito y sus padres por la grosería. Dejándose llevar por la rabia miro a sus padres con molestia -Que es?... Que es?...- Preguntaba temblando de la rabia, aún con su hermano en brazos -Que es?... Que me quieren seguir ocultando? Por que me quieren seguir mintiendo?... De que verdad me quieren seguir alejando?!- Dijo como si sus palabras fueran veneno. Es cierto que quería a sus padres, pero que le siguieran ocultando la verdad le dejaba un mal sabor en la boca.

Todos se quedaron mirándola pero no se inmuto y espero una respuesta silenciosamente y con la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-"…Quieres la verdad Kairi?"- Menciono Débora un poco más tranquila, ganándose la atención de Kairi. Esta quedo quieta un momento y luego bajo a su hermano para mandarlo hacía sus padres, para luego girarse por completo hacía ella.

-…Sí…- Dijo con determinación. No le importaba que sus padres no le dijeran nada por protegerla, no le importaba que la verdad le dejara destrozada, no le importaba **nada** de eso, ya estaba harta de ser la única que no se enteraba de nada…

-"…Bien… Quieres saber la verdad?... Aquí la tienes…"-

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Tu no eres una niña normal Kairi, **no** eres humana, eso bien lo sabes… pero también debes de saber que no eres hija de tus padres... No Kairi… tu naciste de algo que muchos creían no tenía vida… naciste de la oscuridad…

Hace muchos años un equipo científico descubrió una extraña ruina muy remota completamente abandonada, ni siquiera se hallaban animales o insectos, el lugar era triste y espantoso… pero… Quién iba a imaginar lo que encontrarían más al fondo? En las entrañas de ese lugar tan inhóspito…

Ese equipo científico pidió que la jefa de operaciones, ósea yo, me dirigiera inmediatamente hasta ese lugar para dar a conocer el descubrimiento del siglo… y sabes que? De echo fue el descubrimiento del Milenio! Dentro de las profundidades de esas ruinas se encontraba una cámara secreta, donde se hallaba una criatura totalmente extraña… una criatura echa de sombras. Y como sabíamos que era una criatura de sombras? Pues aunque era una masa negra sin forma definida, era obvio que estaba viva, puesto que tenía inteligencia y voluntad propia, además de que se dieron cuenta que podía controlar las sombras que proyectaban las personas presentes… Jajaja! Fueron varios los que murieron por esa cosa, pero bueno…

Un día tuve la brillante de crear un especie de contenedor que pudiese contenerla sin que se pudiese escapar, fueron los meses más duros de mi vida creando ese contenedor, pero al final, como siempre, lo logre! Capturamos a esa cosa en el contenedor y la trajimos a nuestras instalaciones… Varios años creando máquinas y tecnologías de punta para estudiarla nos dieron una increíble pero grata sorpresa… al parecer esa extraña criatura estaba embarazada! Si! Embarazada!

Fue algo magnifico! Y lo mejor es que después de hacer unos cálculos, nos enteramos de que estaba a punto de dar a luz en unas pocas semanas. Gracias a eso entendimos el por que la criatura había estado intentando escapar más que al principio. Después de eso reforzamos aún más la seguridad y la vigilancia…

Luego de 3 semanas la paciencia dio frutos, la criatura empezaba a dar a luz, pero por obvias razones no nos interpusimos, aunque… La muy maldita se empezó a agitar de maneras muy agresivas y logro hacer un orificio en el cristal, salió por hay y todos tuvieron que salir del lugar, lastimosamente varios de los mejores de los científicos habían sido alcanzados y asesinados ferozmente, pero bueno yo no me iba a poner ha hacer velorio… No perdí mi tiempo y debería decir que esa cosa fue muy estúpida al salir puesto que, como medida de seguridad, habíamos instalados paneles de luz en toda la habitación, lo cuál la debilitó.

Para nuestro asombró cuando cayó rendida, lo que perecía ser una gran masa de sombras rebelo su verdadera forma, una mujer claramente embarazada, pero no me di a rodeos así que mande a tomarla puesto que le haríamos cesaría ya que estaba muy débil.

Luego de ello, fue una alegría que actuáramos rápido, ya que pudimos tener a las bebes… desgraciadamente la mujer murió y es una lástima ya que así si hubiésemos podido investigarla mejor, pero no importaba ya que tendríamos a dos sujetos de prueba! Mucho mejor!

Dejamos a las bebes a dos de nuestros más brillantes y capacitados científicos mas confiables para que cuidarán de ellas. Luego de dos semanas de nacidas empezamos a someterlas a investigaciones y experimentos rigurosos, debo decir que a pesar de solo tener dos semanas eran peligrosas, por lo que teníamos que ponerlas en el contenedor donde habíamos puesto a la madre para hacer todo de manera más segura… No había ningún problema… hasta que los dos científicos empezaron a quejarse de lo que estábamos haciendo con las bebes, diciendo que eran muy jóvenes y que no podían ser tratadas de maneras tan inhumanas, así que les conteste "Obviamente no pueden ser tratadas humanamente ya que… son monstruos".

Lastimosamente no les llego el mensaje y siguieron así durante los otros 2 años. Luego fue que todo empeoro, los equipos y experimentos fallaban mucho, lo cuál era una completa estupidez ya que se tenía tecnología de punta, siguieron los sucesos y ahí fue que me di cuenta… **sa-bo-ta-je**… empecé a pensar, quién querría estropear todo… y los primeros en venir a mi mente, fueron esos ingratos científicos.

Llame a seguridad para atraparlos pero, de repente todo se volvió un caos, los laboratorios empezaron a explotar dañando todas las investigaciones y equipos. Se escucharon disparos y cuando me doy cuenta, me comunican que las bebes no estaban en el contendor, mande a buscar a los científicos pero al rato me comunicaron que no estaban, así que sí! Ellos fueron los responsable de todo! Dañaron los claves de corriente por lo que no pude seguir dando las ordenes desde el centro de control, así que salí y ordene que si los veían los mataran sin lugar a dudas. Jajaja! Debo decir que fue algo maratónico, pero gracias a las explosiones lograron escapar, solo que… para nuestra suerte perdieron a una de las niñas, pero también fue una pequeña desgracia ya que era la más débil.

Luego de esa locura se reconstruyo el laboratorio y se siguieron las investigaciones con lo poco que nos quedaba, aunque claro busque por mucho tiempo a esos dos científicos lástima que lo único que sabíamos de ellos eran sus primeros nombres… Lidia y Edén…

…

**Continuación…**


	9. Torturando al Corazón (parte 2)

"_No… no… no!"_ Era lo único que podía pensar Kairi, toda su vida siempre fue una mentira, ella no era hija biológica de sus padres y ellos… ellos fueron parte de las personas que mataron y lastimaron a su verdadera madre, ella… ni siquiera pudo conocerla… nunca conoció su voz… nunca vio su cara… nunca estuvo con ella… Kairi no podía odiar a sus padres pero ahora ya no sabía si podría seguir viéndolos como siempre… además, quedaba su hermana, ella estaría bien o… estaría muerta? pero… debía realmente confiar en Débora? -Esto… esto… es cierto?- Miró a sus padres, con una mirada que decía "Por favor díganme que no!" tenía miedo de todo ahora, incluso de sus padres…

Para su desgracia -…Sí… Kairi…- su contestación fue afirmativa. Kairi no pudo sostenerse y cayó al suelo de rodillas, todo… todo esto era… horroroso… ya no sabía en quién confiar, las lágrimas salieron a pesar de que realmente no estaba llorando, quería irse de ahí…

-"Oh Kairi… no te pongas así… Mira, podemos arreglarlo todo! Podemos empezar desde cero!... Podemos volvernos una familia de nuevo!"- Las palabras de Débora no llegaban del todo a Kairi y cuando llegaban le resultaban aún más hirientes.

"_Esto se puede arreglar? Podemos empezar desde cero?... Podemos volver a ser una familia? No me sigan mintiendo! Dejen de traicionarme! Ya basta!... Ya basta!... por favor… ya… basta…"_ Los pensamientos de Kairi la estaban volviendo loca, no podía dejar de recordar su vida con sus padres… una mentira… fue feliz pero… ahora parecía ser eso una tortura… Pero… ahora sabía porque este lugar le parecía conocido de alguna forma… ella paso dos años de su miserable vida allí… pero… su hermana… -Tu dices… dices que… tengo una hermana no?... entonces… donde esta?- Miro a Débora nuevamente.

-"…**Muerta**…"- Respondió con voz fría e indiferente.

_"No… no… no! No! No! No!"_ Si un raspón o rasguño era doloroso -AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!- Esto era infinitas veces peor… perdió a su madre y hermana solo por la codicia… ahora quería morir… sentía ira, dolor, tristeza, miedo, rencor, todos esos sentimientos y más completamente mezclados, la estaban destruyendo por dentro y a nadie le importaba.

"**Kairi…"**

Escucho la voz de las sombras de nuevo, y simplemente… dejo de ser ella misma… _"Hagan lo que quieran…"_ Fueron los pensamientos de Kairi.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las sombras se empezaron a levantar y a destrozar lo que estuviera a su alcance… pudo escuchar gritos y disparos en la lejanía pero no le importaron… dirigió una mirada furibunda hacía Débora, quién a pesar estaba en un lugar seguro parecía aterrada, una sonrisa totalmente desquiciada y macabra apareció en la cara de Kairi.

-A ella…- Ordeno con voz tenebrosa. Enseguida las sombras se dirigieron hacía la ventana de el mando de control donde se hallaba Débora.

-Kairi!- Escucho el grito de sus padres, pudo notar como su padre intentó acercársele pero lo impidió levantando un muro de sombras, no quería que los humanos se le acercaran, sí así es… ellos eran humano… ella no… ella no pertenecía a su mundo ni ellos al suyo… no permitiría que se le acercaran para que le hicieran más daño -Kairi! Por favor detente!- Gritaban sus padres desde el otro lado -Kairi!- Kairi no les hacía caso, estaba más ocupada en hacer que el vidrió se rompiese para poder atrapar a Débora -Kairi!- No, no quería atrapar a Débora… Quería matarla… hacerle sufrir todo lo que ella sufrió -Kairi!- Su sonrisa se ensanchaba más al pensar en la sangre de Débora derramada por todos lados, en su cuerpo destrozado y sin vida… lo iba a hacer… lo iba a hacer!... iba a-

-Kairi!- Escucho un grito y Kairi volvió en sí y se detuvo completamente -Kairi!- Era Lexi, quién estaba gritando su nombre en medio de llantos -Kairi! Kairi!-

-Le…xi- Susurro… era cierto… perdió a su madre y hermana, a las cuales nunca llego a conocer… pero todavía estaban su hermano y sus padres… quienes a pesar de lo que hicieron… intentaron darle una vida mejor… una vida cerca de la luz, no encerrada en la oscuridad por siempre… demostrarle que a pesar de lo que era, podía ser tan humana como ellos… Las sombras se desaparecieron dejando ver a su familia -Lexi…- Vio a su hermano menor y este salió corriendo hacía ella, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas todavía llorando y diciendo su nombre.

-Kairi! Kairi! No te vallas! Kairi!- Decía sin parar. Kairi lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar a su hermano lentamente, para luego hacerlo con más fuerza, y volver a llorar… ella era un monstruo, pero su hermano de alguna manera le demostraba que no lo era como pensaba Débora, su inocencia le dejaba ver que a pesar de que ella era un monstruo él no le temía, por que sabía que ella era buena.

Débora todavía seguía en el centro de control viéndolo todo _"Es más peligrosa de lo que pensaba…"_ Ahora sentía rabia, ella no entendía como no se sintió intimidada por la madre de Kairi, quién obviamente tenía mucha más fuerza y poder, pero con Kairi se sintió como si fuese a tener que cavar su propia tumba, sintió el miedo en cada lado de su cuerpo -Agárrenlos!- Dijo arrastrando las palabras con rabia, su orden fue acatada y los agarraron a todos, no tuvo dudas sobre sí hacerlo puesto que Kairi ya no se encontraba en condiciones de hacer lo anterior -Maldita- Susurro viendo a Kairi con rabia.

-Jejeje! Pensé que no le tenías miedos sabes?- Dijo la voz de una niña detrás suyo.

-Tsk… Cállate-

-Me callas por que tengo razón-

-Que quieres?-

-Nada!... solo… presentarme a Kairi-

-Si ya te conoce… para que quieres presentarte?-

-Claro! Me conoce como su amiga… pero no como soy realmente-

-…-

-…-

-…tsk!... Bien… si quieres hacerlo ve… pero no metas la pata… Antonia…-

-No como tú~-

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

De nuevo estaban encerrados en esa habitación, Kairi estaba en una esquina junto a su hermano. No les dirigía palabra ni mirada a sus padres, sabía que ellos solo querían su bienestar, pero el precio que estaba pagando no le dejaba mirar a sus padres sin pensar que tal vez, si no la hubieran rescatado, esto no estaría pasando, que ella sería la que sufriera en vez de ellos. Les estaba agradecida de lo que le dieron, de las oportunidades de vivir… pero… ya no sabía si realmente estaba feliz de ello… Encima había perdido la memoria de lo que pasó después de escuchar la voz de las sombras, no podía recordar que había dicho, echo o pensado, y de alguna forma prefería no recordarlo.

Sus padres la miraban pidiéndole perdón en silencio, aunque Kairi no quería que pidieran perdón, ellos no tenían culpa de haber tenido corazón.

De repente se abrió una puerta en la pared donde se encontraba Kairi, todos la vieron con desconfianza, Kairi agarro con más fuerza a su hermano.

"Por favor… Que la señorita Kairi se dirija hacía la puerta… alguien quiere verla" Se escucho una voz por el parlante, pero no era de Débora, sonaba robótica.

A pesar de la desconfianza Kairi se dispuso a hacerlo, no sabía las consecuencias de no obedecer por lo que prefirió no conocerlas, aunque tampoco las de ir, pero si ella iba, tal vez las consecuencias al menos serían para ella sola. Sus padres le quisieron detener pero les pidió que no con la mirada, así que la dejaron en paz.

Enseguida que atravesó el marco de la puerta esta se cerró, no tuvo miedo esta vez a pesar de que todo estaba oscuro, ahora las sombras le guiaban por donde ir, había aceptado en parte que ellas eran sus amigas. Camino por buen rato a través de todo el pasillo, hasta que diviso una luz al final, apresuro un poco el paso, quería volver con su familia lo antes posible.

Cuando llego se deslumbro un poco por la luz, pero luego de unos segundo sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, pudo ver en donde estaba, era una recamara decorada para la estancia de bebes _"Esta… sería la habitación mía y de… mi hermana?"_ Pensó algo triste, siguió viendo la habitación, era muy bonita… pero para que la habían traído allí? Para torturarla por la perdida de su hermana y madre?! Eso le hacia hervir la sangre, si seguían con su cobardía iba a destrozar el sitio hasta los escombros!

Paso 5 minutos ahí, hasta que se abrió una puerta detrás suyo, al girarse no pudo creerlo.

-Hola Kairi! Tiempo sin vernos- Era Antonia, pero… como?! Que hacía allí?!

-An…tonia?- Fue lo único que atino a decir.

-Sip soy yo!- No entendía, Antonia estaba en este lugar! Y también… ya no tenía las gasas y heridas -Oh! Si te preguntas por las gasas y eso, ya me curaron- Dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Pero… como estas aquí? Por que estas aquí?!- Dijo aterrada, no quería creer que Antonia… fuera parte de ellos.

-Por que aquí vivo- Dijo dándole la respuesta menos deseada a Kairi. Kairi fue derrumbada nuevamente, Antonia era parte de esas personas.

-Pero… como? Como?!-

-Oh bueno… aunque no me creas soy hija de Débora- Otra respuesta peor para Kairi, a quién creía su amiga era hija de Débora!

-Hija?... entonces… todo lo del colegio… fue-

-Una mentira… si… pero lo de que somos amigas, no lo es Kairi!-

-Que?-

-Claro! Tu y yo seguimos siendo amigas, recuerdas? Amigas por siempre!-

-…- No tenía palabras para esto, Antonia… por dios ella no… ella no podía ser la verdadera Antonia! -Entonces tú… sabes-

-Lo de tu madre? Sí… es una pena, seguro nos hubiese gustado conocerla-

-…- Kairi lloraría si tuviese lágrimas que llorar, Antonia estaba actuando como Débora, el dicho "De tal palo, tal astilla" era de lo más cierto.

-Oh vamos Kairi! No te pongas así! Tu escuchaste a mi madre! Podríamos empezar desde cero!-

"_Empezar desde cero? Otra vez con eso?! Empezar desde cero qué mierda?!"_ Estaba empezando a odiar todo aún más, incluso Antonia era como ellos! -Empezar desde cero que?!- Se atrevió a preguntar.

-Las investigaciones y eso-

-Pero para que? Para que quieren investigarme?!-

-…Creo que… para encontrar una forma de controlar tus poderes-

-No entiendo, para que quieren mis poderes?-

-…-

-…Respóndeme…-

-Para usarte como un arma- Esto ya era un impacto, entonces para eso era lo que la querían?! Para usarla como una maldita arma?! Estaban LOCOS!

-Si creen… si creen que voy a cooperar con ustedes, están locos! Ustedes fueron los desgraciados que mataron a mi madre! Y a mi hermana!- Dijo empezando a salirse de sus cabales.

-Kairi ya se que te sientes herida- Herida?! Se sentía peor que eso! -Pero podemos volver a ser una familia! Si cooperan serán bien recompensados!-

-Deja de delirar de una puta vez Antonia! Yo no quiero nada de ustedes! Todo lo que me han dado es dolor!- Grito ya casi sin paciencia.

-Pero Kairi… piénsalo podríamos ser una familia!-

-Y a que precio eh?! A que precio?! Cuál es el precio que tengo que pagar para ello?!- Antonia no le contesto -Deja eso de una vez, nunca pondremos ser familia… no hay familia que ser…-

-…Bueno lo dejo… Ah! Se me olvidaba!- Menciono, esto hizo que Kairi se calmara un poco al no escuchar más "delirios", Antonia busco algo en su bolsillo -Mira! Se te olvido abrir el regalo de cumpleaños que te di!- Dijo, se le acerco un poco Kairi y le dio el regalo en manos -Kairi no seas mala! Es grosero no abrir los regalos de cumpleaños que te dan!- Dijo alegremente.

Kairi se le quedo mirando, de alguna manera seguía siendo la Antonia que conoció, pero ahora también seguía siendo una loca psicótica, por mucho que le costara admitirlo Antonia ya no estaba en su lista de personas de confianza.

-A que esperas! Ábrelo!- Dijo entusiasmada. Kairi no le quedo de otra que hacerlo, podría ser de los malo, pero no podía evitar verla como una amiga todavía. Luego de abrir la envoltura, se encontró con un hermoso collar* -Y bien?! Te gusta, te gusta?!- Dijo impaciente.

-Es… hermoso-

-Si verdad?! Cuando lo vi enseguida pensé en ti!- Dijo contenta. Iba a seguir hablando con Kairi, pero la llamaron por el parlante, por lo que se tuvo que ir.

Kairi también volvió por donde había venido todavía mirando el collar, era muy precioso y… de alguna manera le recordaba a alguien o algo, no sabía decirlo con exactitud. Cuando llego noto que su madre vio el collar y se entristeció, no pregunto el por que o que pasaba, simplemente se volvió a sentar en la esquina en silencio.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Pasaron tres semanas encerrados en ese lugar, que demonios planeaban, encerarlos allí hasta que se volvieran locos? Pues ya lo estaban consiguiendo. Por lo menos en esas tres semanas allí las diferencias se arreglaron y no hubo conflictos, además Kairi les contó a sus padres lo de Antonia.

Kairi ahora llevaba el collar que le dio Antonia, no porque fuese de ella o por que fuese un regalo de cumpleaños, sino porque sentía que era mucho más de lo que parecía.

-"Buenas, buenas mis amigos!"- Se escucho por primera vez la voz de Débora por el parlante en todas esas semanas que habían estado encerados.

-Débora! Tu bastarda! Acaso piensas tenernos aquí por la eternidad?!- Grito Edén.

-"Oh vamos Edén! Fueron solo tres semanas! Además me iba a disculpar por ello, pero los preparativos tardaron más de lo esperado"-

-Preparativos? Preparativos para que Débora?- Pregunto Lidia con mucha desconfianza.

-"Ya lo verán mis queridos! Jajajaja!... Adelante muchachos!"- Dijo y entonces los guardias entraron a la habitación y tomaron a todos. Esta vez Kairi no pudo tomar a su hermano ya que le advirtieron que si lo agarraba les harían daño, al no tener más opción accedió de mala gana.

Los volvían a conducir por el mismo camino que la otra vez, hasta llegaron a las mismas compuertas de la otra vez, que demonios hacían trayéndolos al mismo lugar?

Uno de los guardias puso la clave y abrió las compuertas… Volvieron a entrar, Kairi esperaba encontrarse la sala del mismo modo anterior… pero esta vez estaba diferente.

En el lugar donde antes se hallaba el gran contenedor, ahora se hallaba una especie de maquina extraña en forma de circulo con muchos cables conectados, era muy grande, y parecía que podía ponerse a una persona en ella. A Kairi le recorrió un escalofrío de pies a cabeza, esto no parecía nada bueno.

-Que es esto Débora?- Dijo volteándose a Débora, quién estaba en el cuarto de control.

-"Solo es una pequeña máquina que invente para hacer algo Kairi"-

-Y que es ese "algo"-

-"…Supongo que debes de recordar lo que te dijo Antonia no Kairi?"-

-Que?- No podía creer que realmente la iban a usar como un arma -Estas más loca de lo que estabas Débora?! No puedes controlar mis poderes! Ni siquiera yo los controlo!- Grito, ahora si que a Débora se le salieron todos los tornillos.

-"Claro que podre controlarlos Kairi! Oh bueno, más bien dicho, hare que tu los controles a la perfección! Y luego yo te controlaré a ti... Sabes porque no los controlas? Porque tu corazón se ha vuelto débil! Y eso se lo puedes agradecer a tus "padres" Kairi… Tú nunca debiste estar cerca de esa luz que te brindaron tus padres, esa luz te ablando el corazón y un monstruo como tu debería ser de corazón fuerte!... o bien, no tenerlo"-

-Maldición… estás completamente desquiciada!- Dijo aterrada por las locuras que salían de la boca de Débora. Si ella misma no podía controlar los poderes como demonios iba a controlarlos?! Como demonios planeaba hacer que ella los pudiese controlar?! Eso no se puede!

-"Uff! Bien como quiero irme ya a descansar empecemos con esto de una vez!"-

-Que?-

-"Muchachos! Llévense a la familia y pongan a Kairi en la máquina!"- No hubo tiempo de reaccionar para ninguno, Kairi intento con todas sus fuerzas liberarse de los guardias que la tenían, al igual que sus padres. Lastimosamente sacaron a su familia de allí, ya no los podría ver más hasta que lo que sea que fuese esto, terminara. Pero ella no quería que siquiera empezara.

Una vez la pusieron en la máquina, todo el personal salió de esa sala, Kairi intentaba zafarse de la máquina pero no podía, cada una de sus extremidades estaban agarradas por la máquina, miro a Débora con mucho odio pero también como temor. Débora sonrió ante esto, esa mujer bien sabía lo que sentía Kairi en ese momento, Débora miro bien a Kairi y se percato del collar que tenía Kairi.

-"Lindo collar Kairi… **donde** lo has conseguido?"- Dijo, parecía algo molesta por este hecho.

-…Púdrete Débora!...- Soltó las palabras como si fuesen veneno. Esto no le hiso nada de gracia a Débora, pero no le siguió el juego.

-"…Bien… **empecemos**"-

En cuanto se encendió la máquina y se puso a trabajar el grito de Kairi resonó casi por todas las instalaciones…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

En la habitación estaban Lidia, Edén y Lexi, todos completa y extremadamente preocupados por Kairi, habían oído los horripilantes gritos de dolor de Kairi durante 6 horas continuas, luego dejaron de sonar desde ya hace 4 horas, que demonios estaban haciendo con ella?!

Luego de unos minutos la puerta se abrió de repente y unos hombres tiraron a Kairi hacía adentro, desmayada, cerraron la puerta de una buena vez.

-Kairi!- Gritaron todos al ver a Kairi en el suelo sin conciencia y encima llana de gasas, era completamente obvio además de los gritos, que habían torturado a Kairi.

-Kairi! Kairi!- Gritaban sus padres intentado hacer que despertara, su madre pego su oído del pecho de Kairi, por lo menos estaba viva, pero el pulso era demasiado bajo.

Durante cuatro horas habían estado velando por Kairi, hasta que finalmente despertó.

-Kairi!- Gritaron todos al ver a Kairi despertar -Kairi! Que paso Kairi?!- Gritaba su mamá desesperada y con las lágrimas en los ojos, al igual que Edén y Lexi.

-…- Kairi estaba despierta, mirándolos y entendía que decían, sin embargo no respondía, todavía estaba algo aturdida.

-Kairi?! Kairi!- Grito su madre sacudiéndola un poco.

-…torturan… para… intentar… contro…lar… poderes…- Fue lo único que pudo articular, además de todas las heridas de su cuerpo, su voz estaba muy lastimada por haber gritado tantas horas, que para Kairi fueron milenios. Era claro que… esto se iba a repetir…

…

**Continuación…**


	10. Torturando al Corazón (parte 3)

Dos meses… dos meses habían durado hasta ahora las torturas de Kairi. Al principio dejaban que después de cada sesión Kairi descansara por lo menos 2 días enteros, pero luego de 5 semanas las sesiones empezaron a hacerse cada día, al parecer no habían logrado avanzar nada en sus "investigaciones" y eso volvía loca a Débora. Pero esto se estaba volviendo cada vez más peligroso para Kairi, ella empezaba a dejar de sentir dolor, parecía andar en las nubes todo el tiempo y estaba mucho más débil, ya ni siquiera luchaba cuando la sacaban para las sesiones.

-"Ya es hora Kairi"- Se escucho la voz indiferente y molesta de Débora por el parlante.

-Débora ya basta! Kairi esta demasiado débil! Si siguen así la mataran!- Grito Lidia, tenía a Kairi recostada sobre sus piernas, por lo menos estaba despierta, pero desgraciadamente no reaccionaba.

-"…adelante muchachos"- Dijo y enseguida volvieron a entrar los guardias, Lidia se aferro a Kairi ellos la iba a tomar para separarla cuando de repente Edén golpeo a uno de ellos alejándolo de su esposa, aún así uno de los guardias seguía tratando de soltar a Lidia de Kairi, al rato lo logro, pero Lidia no se iba a rendir.

Se levanto y se tiro encima del guardia, Kairi cayó al suelo un poco más lejos de ellos, Lexi se acerco a ella intentando hacer que reaccionara. Mientras Edén seguía luchando con el otro guardia. Kairi se levanto un poco y vio todo, pero no reaccionó. Hasta que vio a su madre siendo tirada al suelo, para luego ser levantada por los cabellos y el guardia estaba completamente dispuesto a darle un golpe de puño cerrado. Kairi por fin reaccionó ante esto, no iba a permitir que su madre fuese golpeada por un sucio tipo.

-**No te atrevas!**- Grito lo más fuerte que pudo y enseguida varias sombras atravesaron una por una, dando un espectáculo macabro y salido de la peores pesadillas a todos, luego de que 15 sombras atravesaran el cuerpo del guardia una última atravesó su cabeza matándolo al instante, lo más horroroso fue que la sombras empezaron a romper desde dentro el cuerpo y al final lo destrozaron, esparciendo sus pedazos por todos lados y manchando todo con sangre.

Atónitos, estupefactos, en shock, como se pudiese decir, así es como estaban todos. Kairi no podía creer lo que había echo, ella solo quería detener al guardia no matarlo, pero lo había echo, ella mato al guardia y ahora sus entrañas y pedazos de carne estaban desparramados por todos lados de la habitación.

-AAAAAAAHHHHH!- Grito el guardia y salió corriendo de la habitación. Todos seguían en silencio, Kairi todavía no podía reaccionar, la escena se repetía una y otra ves en su cabeza, podía sentir la sangre caliente del guardia en su cuerpo.

-Kairi…- Dijo su madre y fue a acercársele, Kairi ahora empezaba a negar todavía viendo el lugar donde hace pocos minutos se encontraba el guardia.

-yo no quería… yo no quería… yo no quería!- Decía Kairi una y otra vez -Yo no quería!- Empezó a gritar hiperventilando. Ella no quería eso, no lo quería!

-Kairi- Se le acercaron sus padres e incluso Lexi, para calmarla, solo que lo empeoraron.

-Nooooo!- Intentaba alejarse de su familia, no quería hacerles daño, no quería matar a nadie más, quería que todo se detuviera, que todo esto fuese una estúpida pesadilla, que todo volviese a ser como antes, odiaba todo esto, odiaba lo que era, odiaba a las sombras! No quería volver a estar junto a ellas! Ya estaba harta! **Las quería fuera de su vida!**

A los 4 minutos llego Débora seguida de más guardias, se quedo helada de lo que veía, una completa carnicería había en esa habitación. Al pasar un rato pudo reaccionar y mandar a sacar a todos, esta vez Kairi estaba más que reticente a que cualquiera la tocara, incluso hacía su familia, y nadie se le quería acercar puesto que no sabían que podría pasarles al acercársele en ese estado tan inestable.

-Señora- Menciono uno de los guardias. Débora se volvió a él y pudo ver a Antonia parada en el marco de la puerta, también estaba atónita, pero se le paso más rápido. Entro y se le aproximo a Kairi, nadie la detuvo, no querían una escena violenta.

-Kairi- Dijo suavemente arrodillándose junto a ella, al acercar una de sus manos, Kairi se puso a la defensiva e intento alejarse más a pesar de que estaba pegada a la pared -Kairi… vamos ven- Decía dulcemente.

-no… si se acercan… si se acercan yo… podría… matarlos… no quiero eso… no quiero matar… eso no…- Decía Kairi en llantos.

-Lo se… pero no lo harás… no tienes que temer… solo toma mi mano… vamos Kairi- Dijo dándole algo de confianza. Kairi alzo la vista un poco para ver la mano de Antonia, dudaba en tomarla, no quería herir a nadie, pero tampoco quería que la hirieran a ella o su familia -Kairi… solo… toma mi mano- Insistió. Kairi sin más remedio, lentamente acerco su mano a la de Antonia y la tomo -Eso es Kairi… ahora vamos afuera- Dijo levantándose lentamente junto a ella.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ya habían pasado 2 horas desde el incidente, después de limpiar el desastre y asignar un nuevo cuarto para la familia, se decidió que se suspendería la sesión por ese día. Débora no entendía como Kairi hizo eso, llevaban 2 meses torturándola y ni una sola vez había usado sus poderes, que demonios logro hacer esa reacción en ella?!

Debía saber a detalle que sucedió en esa habitación, así que mando a llamar al segundo guardia que había estado en la habitación.

Para su desgracia los médicos le dijeron que no podría ser acatada su petición, puesto que el guardia estaba en estado de trauma y no podía ni mencionar palabra de lo que había pasado, cada vez que le preguntaban se ponía como loco. Tuvo que acceder de mala gana a que hablaría con el cuando se repusiera lo mejor posible. Lo peor para ella fue que tuvo que esperar 4 días para ello, por lo que detuvo las sesiones.

Ya había hablado con el guardia, ahora entendía que era lo que le faltaba para hacer que Kairi usara sus poderes.

-…Jejeje… vaya… veo que ahora… bailaremos al compás de mi música… **todos juntos**-

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

A pesar de que ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde aquello, Kairi todavía seguía sin poder procesar bien lo que había echo, había tenido pesadillas con eso, pero en lugar de un tipo desconocido era su familia la que era asesinada. Cada vez que cerraba sus ojos y se quedaba dormida, esa pesadilla le perseguía como si fuese un castigo por haber querido proteger a su madre, no le parecía justo pero tal vez… se lo merecía por haber matado a alguien?

Muchos pensamientos le rondaban la cabeza, por lo menos no pasaba nada con su familia, ella sabía que si ellos estaban bien, ella estaría bien, a la única que querían era a ella, así que a su familia no le pasaría nada… _"Yo los protegeré… no dejare que les pase algo… los protegeré…"_ Pensó viendo a su familia quienes dormían todos juntos en la pared de frente _"Yo los protegeré"_ con esos pensamientos cerro sus ojos lentamente quedándose dormida.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Una puerta abriéndose estruendosamente despertó a todos y los alerto. Kairi pensaba que la iban a tomar a ella nada más, pero se fijo que venían varios guardias y se dirigieron a tomar a su familia.

-Que? Espera!- Grito y estuvo a punto de detener a un guardia pero le dieron un golpe en la cabeza desmayándola al instante. Así se encontró así misma cayendo otra vez en la oscuridad que ahora tanto odiaba…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Cuando empezó a recobrar la conciencia, intento sobarse la cabeza por el dolor punzante en ella, pero no podía, no podía mover ninguna mano.

"_Que demonios?!"_ Pensó despertándose del todo, viendo a sus lados, estaba otra vez en ese maldito aparato torturador.

-Kairi!- Escucho la voz de su madre… espera… la voz de su madre?! Kairi miro hacía al frente y se encontró con una escena que no quería ver ni en sus pesadillas, sus padres estaban en la misma situación que ella, atados en dos replicas de la máquina que la tenía presa, la peor gracia es que estaban situados en frente de ella.

"No… No! No! No! **NO!**" No podía creerlo, acaso Débora planeaba torturarlos a ellos también?! Estaba DESQUICIADA! No podía hacer esto! Ya era demasiado!

-"Muy bien! Veo que ya todos despertaron!" Se escucho la voz de Débora por los parlantes, pero ahora se escuchaba loca, como si estuviera demasiado contenta.

-Débora! Que hacen mis padres aquí?!- Grito Kairi viéndola en el mando de control

-"Oh nada Kairi… solo están allí para hacer las cosas más fáciles!"- Canturreo, ahora si que estaba más que chiflada.

-Las cosas más… Acaso ya perdiste la poca razón que te quedaba?! Deja ir a mis padres! Ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto!- Grito desesperada, no quería ver a sus padres siendo torturados.

-"Me temo que eso no se podrá Kairi! Además… Ellos tienen mucho que ver ya que ellos fueron los que hicieron que todo esto sucediera!"- Decía Débora muy extraña.

-Que?! NO! DEJALOS IR!- Exigió.

-"No! Esto será también un escarmiento para que todos vean lo que pasa si se enfrentan a mi!"- Dijo y después se empezó a partir de la risa.

Kairi de repente se dio cuenta de que Lexi no estaba.

-Lexi… donde esta?! Donde esta Lexi maldita bruja!- Grito con miedo y rabia.

-"Ajaja… Tu "hermano"? Esta bien! Esta con Antonia en este momento, tranquila él estará bien!"-

-Hija de puta!…- Dijo entre dientes.

-"Jajajaja! Enciéndanlo ahora!"- Ordeno.

En cuanto la máquina se encendió, Kairi se puso más pálida que un fantasma, la máquina… les empezó ha descargar una gran cantidad de voltios en su cuerpo a los tres, un dolor horripilante recorrió cada centímetro de su ser.

A Kairi le importaba un pepino la descarga eléctrica, ya se había acostumbrado un poco reduciendo el dolor, pero ver a sus padres sufrir de esa manera hacía que el dolor aumentara más veces de lo que jamás hubiesen conseguido esas personas. Estuvo a punto de perder la razón otra ves y destrozar esas máquinas, pero si lo hacía lastimaría a sus padres, eso era lo que menos quería!

Duraron 2 horas así y se detuvieron, ya que Lidia y Edén se habían desmayado.

-Maldita sea! Apaguen la máquina!- Ordeno -Grrr!- Gruño al ver que no podría seguir torturando a Kairi, y esta incluso todavía seguía despierta, de nada le servía electrificar a sus padres si no lo sentían, ella bien sabía que Kairi sufría más si escuchaba gritar a sus padres de dolor, por lo que desmayados no les servían de nada.

-Señora… mandamos a sacarlos?-

-No… Si los sacamos no podremos volverlos a poner allí sin que se resistan…- Dijo todavía mirando por la ventana, podía ver como Kairi estaba intentando hacer que sus padres se despertaran llamándolos.

Luego de 3 horas cuando los padres de Kairi despertaron, Débora ordeno que volvieran a hacer lo mismo… al final obteniendo el mismo resultado… esto la exasperaba pero apenas era el primer día y no se iba a rendir tal fácilmente -Ya cederá! Algún día lo hará! Ajajajajaja!- Dijo macabramente, iba a hacer que Kairi cediera hiciera lo que hiciera.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ahora fueron 3 meses lo que duro todo esto, Kairi estaba destrozada, no podía hacer nada para proteger a sus padres y si decía que no podía es por que **no podía**.

En muchas ocasiones intento usar las sombras para destrozar el mando de control y así detener todo esto… pero nunca pudo, deseo con todas sus fuerzas detener a Débora, proteger a sus padres… pero las sombras no respondían, que le pasaba?! Ahora que de verdad tenía que proteger a sus padres no podía?! Por que?!

Kairi ya no podía más, sus padres estaban más que débiles y ella también, les daban poca comida pero solo para que no murieran de hambre, no les atendían médicos a menos que estuvieran en puntos críticos y seguían estando en ese lugar siendo torturados a cada oportunidad, iban a morir si no hacía nada!

Ahora mismo Kairi estaba llorando de impotencia, acababan de tener otra sesión y otra vez sus padres se habían desmayado, le estaba afectando de sobre manera el no poder protegerlos, ella había dicho que protegería a su familia, pero no lo estaba haciendo!

Durante 2 horas Kairi no había parado de llorar y pensar que todo era culpa suya por haber nacido y estar junto a ellos.

-…Kairi…- Escucho unos susurros lastimeros, era la voz de su madre y su padre.

-Mamá! Papá!- Dijo en un susurro también, sabía que si Débora se deba cuenta que sus padres habían despertado los volvería a torturar, muchas veces se habían echo los desmayados solo para descansar un poco de la tortura.

-…Kairi… de verdad… que lo sentimos…-

-Eh?-

-Perdónanos Kairi… no te hemos… mantenido a salvo…-

-Que? No! Ustedes me rescataron y me dieron una vida! Me dieron luz y una familia!-

-Si… pero ahora… ya no podremos tenerte a salvo nunca más-

-Desearíamos poder sacarte de… este lugar Kairi… pero me temo… que no podremos ya…-

-De que hablan? Saldremos de aquí! Todos juntos! Volveremos hacía la luz! Alejados de esta oscuridad!-

-Ajajaja… no Kairi… me temo… que no podremos volver a esa luz…-

-Kairi… tú siempre has sido la luz de nuestros ojos…-

-Y ustedes de los míos! Por eso no voy a dejar que les sigan haciendo más daño! Voy a sacarlos y volveremos a vivir como antes!-

-Gracias Kairi…-

-Kairi… de verdad… perdónanos por no decirte la verdad…-

-Eso ya no me importa!-

-Por no decir lo que realmente éramos… unos monstruos-

-Exacto! Eran! Ustedes no son unos monstruos! No tienen porque decir eso!-

-…Estamos muy agradecidos que fueses una hija para nosotros… y que seas nuestra luz más grande-

-…Ya basta! Lo se! Pero por favor!... por favor no sigan hablando… guarden sus fuerzas, en algún momento saldremos de aquí ya lo verán! Volveremos a… Volveremos a casa!-

-Nuestra casa siempre fue el que estuviésemos juntos Kairi…-

-Eso es! Entonces ya verán! Los sacaré! Los sacaré… los… sacaré… de aquí… estaremos juntos… todos…-

-… Gracias Kairi… por habernos dado una vida tan feliz… por habernos amado como si fuésemos tus verdaderos padres…-

-… Gracias… por todo… por haber sido… lo que nos saco… de la oscuridad en la que estábamos… gracias… y por favor… perdónanos…-

-Esto no es su culpa!... Es culpa de que yo halla nacido así… con estos poderes!-

-No Kairi… tus poderes son maravillosos…-

-Kairi… recuerdas lo que te decía… cuando pequeña?-

-Que… que no siempre-

-Había que temer… a la oscuridad…-

-Y que-

-En la oscuridad… también había…. cosas maravillosas… verdad?-

-Si…-

-Entonces… no tienes nada… que temer… solo… deja que te acompañe-

-A tu lado… y no dentro… de ti-

-…porque… porque me están diciendo todo esto?-

-Por que… sabemos que ya… no nos queda… más tiempo…-

-Que?!-

-Queremos que… seas fuerte Kairi…-

-Esperen no!-

-Te… amamos con…-

-No!- Esta vez Kairi pego un grito que fue escuchado por Débora.

-Agh! Se habían echo los desmayados! Enciéndala!- Se escucho gritar a Débora

-Todo nuestro… corazón Kairi…- Esas fueron… las últimas palabras de sus padres. Murieron… murieron… sus padres...

**Murieron…**

-NOOOOOOOOOOO!- Las sombras se desataron antes de que las máquinas se activaran por completo -AAAAAAHHHHHH!- Con el dolor más grande de su corazón, desato las sombras para destrozar las máquinas, estas fueron cortadas como mantequilla por las sombras destrozándolas pedazo por pedazo para liberar a los cuerpos de sus padres.

Una vez liberada cayo al suelo y corrió hacía los cadáveres de sus padres, se negaba a aceptarlo -NOOO! NO! NO! POR FAVOR DESPIERTEN! POR FAVOR! POR FAVOR! NO!- Se negaba a aceptar que sus padres murieron, sacudía los cuerpos inertes de sus padres -No! No! No! Mamá por favor despierta! Papá! Despierten! Por favor! No!- Se echo encima de los cuerpos de ellos dos, llorando como nunca lo había echo… habían muerto… todo por culpa de ella, si lo hubiese protegido… no estarían muertos!

-Kairi!- Escucho el grito de Lexi. En ese momento Kairi detuvo un poco su llanto. Eso era… si no pudo proteger a sus padres protegería a Lexi, tenía que! -Kairi!-

Kairi despejo las sombras para ver donde se encontraba su hermano, cuando lo vio sintió pánico al ver que lo iban a atrapar unos guardias -No se atrevan!- Grito y unas sombras los golpearon mandando lejos a los dos más cercanos, Kairi enseguida se puso a correr hacía Lexi -Lexi!- Estaba a unos metros de él y ya casi llegaba, cuando se escucho un disparo y una bala rozo su brazo izquierdo derribándola -Aaaahhhh!- Se levanto un poco y mando a volar a quién le disparo con un golpe. La herida era como si tuviese metal extremadamente caliente pegado en el brazo, pero ahora eso no le importaba mucho, -Lexi!- Vio que su hermano ya estaba a punto de llegar _"Una vez que llegue… una vez que llegue lo protegeré… lo protegeré!"_ Pensó con esperanza, ella iba a proteger a su hermano _"Lo protegeré a cualquier costo…" _Ya estaba a dos metros de ella _"Lo protegeré!"_ Ya estaba a un metro _"Lo protegeré!"_ Ya casi se iban a tomar de las manos… cuando… un disparo resonó en la habitación _"Lo prote…ge…re…"_ Sus manos apenas lograron rozarse… cuando el cuerpo de su hermano cayó al suelo. Kairi miró lentamente a su hermano y este… tenía un disparo de bala en la cabeza…

-No…-

Su hermano…

-No-

Ahora…

-No!-

También…

-No!-

Estaba…

-NOOOOOOO!-

**Muerto…**

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!- Esta vez la sombras se desataron peor que antes, ahora estaban destrozando la sala y lo que se encontrara a su paso… Por que?… por que?... por que había pasado todo esto?... ella nunca quiso esto… lo que quería era ser feliz… pero ahora… toda su familia estaba muerta… incluso su madre y hermana biológicas… le arrebataron todo… su familia… su felicidad… su vida… **su luz**… todo… se lo arrebato… **-DÉBORAAAAAAA!-** Grito con voz demoniaca, se levanto y con ayuda de las sombras se elevo del suelo, miro a Débora de la peor manera posible y cuando estuvo a punto de ir hacía adelante para irrumpir en la sala de control…

De repente una máquina salió del techo y golpeo a Kairi, mandándola hasta la otra pared y encima clavándola ahí también. Esa máquina… era un arma… tenía un extremo filoso.

Kairi escupió sangre y bajo la mirada lentamente… el extremo filoso estaba clavado sin piedad en su pecho. Kairi volvió su vista hacía Débora, quién se encontraba parada atónita, viéndolo todo. Volvió a escupir sangre y vio en el suelo los cuerpos de su familia, lo único que pudo hacer fue levantar una mano hacía ellos, como si intentara agarrarlos o tocarlos… hasta que finalmente… su corazón… se detuvo…

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autor:<strong>

Waaaaaaaa! Espero que estén contentos! Este es el cap. MAS largo del fic, han sido aproximadamente 20 págs.! Así que por eso decidí ponerlo en tres partes… espero que estén contentos (=_=U) Buano… una cosa es que, el próximo cap. será solo un relleno, si quieren pueden leerlo o esperar a el cap. final el cuál será el siguiente a el relleno.

Otra cosa es que, en vista de que a pesar de que leen el fanfic, no dejan por lo menos un comentario, eso me ha hecho plantearme si realmente debería continuar el fic o borrarlo, así que, por muy **estúpido** y** mezquino** que suene (a estás alturas de terminar el fic) **solo subiré el cap. final** si hay por lo menos **1 ó 2 Reviews**, se que es molesta y grosera esta petición, por lo cuál me disculpo mucho, pero me han obligado a esto (U.U) Aunque tampoco cuesta mucho dejar un review de por lo menos 5 palabras o el habitual "Continúalo plis" Así que por favor **les suplico **(es enserio lo estoy haciendo) que dejen su comentario, para saber si finalizo el fic o lo borro. Además para los que no tengan una cuenta en Fanfiction tengo activada la opción para que sus reviews sean recibidos.

Por cierto la ilustración del collar de Kairi, la hice yo misma, no quedo hermoso pero algo es algo (¬.¬) búsquenlo por **DeviantArt**, pongan **SylysLover** en la casilla de búsqueda y luego busquen una imagen titulada **Plata de Sombra** o bien que sea un collar (n.n)

Matta-ne Nya! :3


End file.
